Si dans dix ans?
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Et si Naruto et Sasuke étaient propulsés dix ans plus tard! Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait? Imaginez un monde avec Sasuke et les autres ninjas avec dix ans de plus. Sasuke en...Surprise! Naruto qui est...J'vais quand même pas vous le dire...Et Sakura qui serait uxième partie lancée...
1. Chapter 1

**Si dans dix ans…**

**.-.-.-.**

Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

Résumé Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

Genre Fantastique, romance, friendshipe, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

Couple Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

Liens avec des fics Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

Petite note Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

Durée Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

_Chapitre1_ Où suis-je ?

...

La terre trembla et une vague d'énergie se répandit sur tout le territoire du feu.

Un vent violant vint percuter toute la contrée et une lumière aveuglante, tel un flash, inonda tous les pays du monde.

Puis un bruit assourdissant fit trembler le monde.

Et soudainement tout redevint normal.

La lumière disparue et la terre cessa de trembler, une chaleur douce et agréable se répandit.

À la lisière d'une forêt, un corps était allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe fraîche et à l'odeur bienfaisante. Le corps trembla un instant avant de commencer à se mouvoir gentiment.

Les doigts en premier, puis les jambes et enfin la tête.

L'homme cligna quelques secondes des yeux avant de s'habituer tranquillement à la lumière du soleil. Une respiration, un souffle, un tremblement, un vertige puis une claque sur la joue.

L'homme se releva en vitesse et regarda tout autour de lui, comme apeuré par quelque chose.

Il regarda à droite, à gauche puis de tous les côtés avant de baisser la tête.

« Où est-il ? »

Voilà la seule pensé qui n'arrêta pas de tourner dans la tête de l'homme qui venait de se remettre debout.

Puis quelque chose lui frappa alors.

Il regarda plus attentivement autour de lui et fut surpris de voir la forêt et juste derrière lui,… une colline, d'où au loin il pouvait voir une montagne avec gravé dessus six tête.

-Quoi ?...

Il se reprocha de l'entrée du village tout en n'y croyant pas.

-Comment je suis atterri ici ?

Puis un détail le surpris encore davantage alors qu'il admirait la montagne qui lui faisait face plus loin.

-…

Il se frotta les yeux quelques secondes avant de regarder plus attentivement encore tout en se pincent les joues. La douleur était bien réelle mais l'homme n'y croyait à peine.

-Mais… mais ce visage… C'est…c'est…

Il cligna encore un peu des yeux avant de réussir à sortir le nom qui lui écorcha la gorge.

-Sa-Sasuke !

Mais soudain, une lumière aveuglante se dessina au dessus de lui et il se retrouva parterre, un corps allongé sur lui.

…

* * *

A suivre

Ben oui c'est court mais j'ai pas envi de faire plus !

A bientôt.

Amicalement tina-chou


	2. Chapter 2

**Si dans dix ans…**

**...**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendshipe, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_ J'y crois pas!

...

Puis le corps se meut et se mit debout tout en se frottant douloureusement la tête.

L'homme à terre se retourna et écarquilla les yeux et découvrant l'identité de celui qui venait de tomber du ciel.

-Sasuke ?

L'interpelé s'interrompu dans son massage et regarda la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

Il croisa son regard bleu azure et soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

L'homme à terre se mit vite debout et se planta face à Sasuke tout en n'y croyant à peine.

-Sasuke c'est toi ?

Le nommé fixa alors l'homme face à lui et lui répliqua d'un ton ennuyé mais sec.

-Ben ça se voit non ! T'es vraiment idiot !

Piqué au vif, l'homme se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens tout en répliquant d'une voix éraillée…

-J'suis pas un idiot frimeur ! J'ai le droit d'être étonné de te voir ! J'te signal que t'es parti comme toujours en solitaire sans m'attendre.

-Bon ça va ferme-là !

Répliqua Sasuke tout en reprenant son attitude flegme et charismatique. Il regarda autour de lui et tout en le faisant demanda à son vis-à vis…

-On est où là ?

L'homme se reprit et tout en regardant Sasuke avec inquiétude et doute, il lui répondit.

-Je sais pas ! Je me souviens juste d'une lumière aveuglante et ensuite j'ai atterrit ici.

Sasuke replanta son regard dans celui bleu de son compagnon et fit d'un ton calme.

-C'est bizarre, quelque chose est différent !

Naruto regarda Sasuke et souriant timidement il pointa alors son doigt derrière Sasuke et alors que ce dernier suivait le geste de son ami, ce dernier lui informa…

-Je sais pas pour toi, mais il y a quelque chose de louche et c'est grand comme cette sculpture derrière toi !

Sasuke regarda, et vit les six visages inscrits dans la pierre plus loin et ne put retenir la surprise se peindre sur son visage alors qu'il découvrait le dernier visage gravé dans la pierre.

-T'es pas mal je dois dire !

L'homme se mit près de son meilleur ami et contempla le dernier visage fait dans la montagne.

Sasuke cligna des yeux quelques fois puis essaya de réfléchir.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il se retrouve inscrit dans la pierre et surtout comment avaient-ils, lui et son nigot, pu arriver aux portes du village alors qu'il était il y avait encore peu de temps dans l'une des cachette de Madara.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Mais alors que Sasuke se posait des questions et tentait d'y répondre Naruto entendit des pas au loin se rapprocher et ni une ni deux, il prit le manche de son ami et l'attira près d'un buisson pour se cacher.

Sasuke se laissa faire, comprenant alors sans aucun mot le pourquoi d'un tel geste de Naruto.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et attendirent sans rien dire que les mystérieux personnages arrivent et espéraient-ils ne les remarquent pas.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et une voix se fit entendre.

-Oh quel galère cette mission, j'te jure c'est chiant !

Puis d'autres pas se firent entendre et Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent par delà le buisson et furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent.

* * *

A suivre.

Bon voilà à bientôt pour la suite.

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru


	3. Chapter 3

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

**Chapitre 3** Un bond dans le temps !

...

Juste devant eux venait d'apparaître un homme avec une chevelure noir, attaché en une queue de cheval haute en forme d'ananas mais avec les cheveux plus longs.

Juste à côté de lui son ami de toujours un homme qui avait toujours été gros mais alors là, Sasuke et Naruto n'en revinrent pas. Il devait au moins avoir encore prit vingt bons kilos en plus, puis à quelques pas d'eux une femme blonde, les cheveux en carrée qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

Sous leurs yeux, Sasuke et Naruto durent se pincer pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

Là, il y avait l'équipe numéro dix de leur génération, mais avec au moins dix ans en plus. Shikamaru avait une moustache, Chouji des kilos en plus et Ino semblait être moins introvertis qu'avant.

Cependant Sasuke retint Naruto d'aller vers ses trois amis, ils ne devaient attirer l'attention sur eux, du moins pas pour le moment. Sasuke avait d'abord jugé la situation et dans quel sorte de monde ils venaient d'atterrirent.

Car sous ses yeux, il sut que trop bien qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur monde.

-Bon allez Shika, on a fini plus tôt que prévu !

-En plus t'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, et ça empire avec l'âge !

Ino soupira et dépassa ses deux coéquipiers et avant de commencer à descendre pour rejoindre le village elle se tourna et fit aux deux autres..

-Bon dépêchez-vous ! J'ai envie de dormir et vous savez qu'il va falloir faire notre rapport avant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous !

Shikamaru, soupirant d'ennuie et trainant des pieds rejoignit sa camarade tout en lançant un de ses éternels « galère Ino »

Chouji les suivit avec un sourire sur les lèvres tout en mangeant une ou deux poignés de chips.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto se permirent de sortire de leur cachette.

-J'en reviens pas ! C'était quoi ça ?

Naruto en était encore choqué alors que dans l'esprit de Sasuke tout commençait à prendre forme. Bien que Sasuke trouvait ça tiré par les cheveux, tout se tenait malgré tout et pour le moment c'était la seule chose qui lui paraissait le plus possible.

-J'ai deux solutions à cette situation !

Fit-il tout en restant songeur. Naruto arrêta de s'exclamer et regarda son ami avec les yeux brillant, heureux de voir une solution se dessiner dans son esprit.

Sasuke regarda droit dans les yeux Naruto et lui répondit.

-Soit en premier lieu on est tombé dans une autre dimension…

Naruto hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

Sasuke se tint le menton tout en réfléchissant.

-Soit on est tombé dans un genjutsu spécial.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto contempla son ami sans vraiment être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Sasuke regarda une nouvelle fois la montagne derrière eux et regarda plus précisément son visage gravé dans la pierre.

-Mais si on était tombé dans une illusion je le saurais, et je crois que pour le moment il s'agit sans doute d'un monde parallèle ou un truc du genre !

-Comment ça un truc du genre, tu peux pas être plus précis.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et lui répliqua.

-Regarde mieux mon visage sur la montagne, tu ne le trouves pas différent.

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de s'exécuter et d'observer plus attentivement le portrait.

Effectivement, le visage était plus allongé et les cheveux plus long d'un côté et plus court de l'autre.

Mais malgré ça, il était facile de reconnaitre Sasuke sur la montagne des Hokage.

Naruto se fit interrompre dans son observation par la voix de Sasuke et il se tourna pour regarder son ami.

Les sourcils froncé et le regard fixe, Sasuke en conclu…

-Ça voudrait dire qu'on à fait un bond dans le temps !

…

A suivre

Amicalement tina-chou


	4. Chapter 4

**Si dans dix ans…**

**...**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

**Chapitre 4;** Combien de temps ? !

...

Naruto regarda Sasuke et comprit qu'il était sûr de lui et il n'en douta pas une seconde. Il échangea quelques secondes encore leur regard et Naruto demanda…

-Un bond dans le temps ? Je veux bien mais comment c'est possible.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant encore un peu avant de finalement répondre.

-Je pense que c'est dû à l'explosion dans le repaire, j'imagine !

Puis le vent se leva et des feuilles voltigèrent tout autour des deux hommes. Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons et Naruto finit par le rompre, se posant trop de question d'un coup et il espérait que Sasuke trouverait les réponses.

-Donc on est à Konoha ?

-Hm !

Naruto ne s'offusqua pas, il avait depuis longtemps déjà appris à comprendre la signification des monosyllabes de son ami et continua donc son interrogatoire.

-C'est pas une illusion…

-Hn !

-Et on est que tous les deux dans ce… ce monde ?

-…

Naruto s'interrompit et regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier avait reprit une pose moins rigide et regardait au loin le village.

-T'en penses quoi ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de Naruto mais tout en fermant un court instant les yeux il marmonna.

-Que je n'en sais rien, je n'sais même pas la réelle cause de notre arrivée ici alors savoir si on est que tous les deux, j'en sais rien, peut-être !

Un silence se fit et Naruto se permit une nouvelle question.

-Combien de temps ?

-Hm ?

Sasuke se retourna à demi pour regarder le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier comprit et précisa alors sa question.

-On a fait un bond de combien de temps

Le vent souffla une nouvelle fois, les cheveux noir de Sasuke se soulevèrent un instant avant que finalement, se retournant et commençant à marcher d'un à deux pas il répondit.

-Le mieux, c'est encore d'aller voir par nous-mêmes.

-…

-Mais d'après ce que je viens de voir, que nous venons de voir, alors on a du faire un bon dans le futur d'au moins quelques années.

Naruto rejoignit Sasuke et l'ayant rattrapé il zieuta son ami.

Ce dernier l'ayant bien vu le regarda à son tour tout en lui demandant…

-Quoi ?

Naruto rougit un peu et avoua…

-Non rien, … je me demandais juste à quoi tu ressemble dans ce monde !

Sasuke le regarda un moment avant de tourner la tête et de marmonner pour lui-même.

-J'espère juste que je n'suis pas devenu comme Chouji !

Malgré tout Naruto l'entendit et tout en pouffant il poussa amicalement Sasuke de son coude tout en radotant…

-Pfou, Sasuke, je ne savais pas que tu étais complexé…pfouahahah !

Sasuke ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard glacial. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas de rire, malgré le peu d'essaye qu'il tenta.

C'est sous le rire de Naruto que Sasuke et son idiot préféré descendirent tous les deux vers l'entrée de leur village, village qui leur paraissait bien changé.

* * *

…

A suivre,…. Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina.

Voici un chapitre avec un peu d'avance, j'espère qu'il vous garde en allène!

A la semaine prochaine et merci pour vos commentaires à tous! ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Si dans dix ans…**

**...**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

Durée Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

Chapitre 5 Entrer à Konoha !

...

-T'es vraiment un idiot !

-Ahahah… c'est pas moi qui aie peur de me voir avec quelques kilos en trop.

S'offusquant Sasuke répliqua d'un ton ardent.

-Quelques kilos,… dis plutôt des tonnes !

-…

Là, Naruto éclata ouvertement de rire face à la complexité dont faisait preuve Sasuke. Cela allait faire bientôt douze ans qu'il connaissait Sasuke, mais jamais il ne se serait douté d'une telle tare chez son ami.

-Et toi alors, tu t'imagines avec dix kilos en plus.

Là, étrangement cela devint moins drôle, Naruto s'arrêta de rire et devint pâle.

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher et regarda avec plus d'attention son ami. Il fut alors amusé de voir que finalement il n'était pas le seul à être complexé par son poids.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Naruto finit par tomber parterre.

Sasuke le regarda et alors qu'il entendait des voix se rapprocher au loin il se dépêcha de faire quelques moudras avant de prendre par la main sa soudaine logue humaine et s'écarter de quelques pas du chemin.

Heureusement car deux personnes arrivèrent droit à ce moment près des deux garçons.

Sasuke avait agit assez vite et avait réussi ainsi à activer sa technique que le rendait invisible aux yeux des gens. Mais malheureusement cette technique avait une faille et malencontreusement, si quelque venait à le percuter alors la technique ne fonctionnait plus.

Sasuke avait développé ce jutsu depuis quelques mois et il en était assez fier. Depuis peu, il avait réalisé qu'il arrivait même à rendre les autres aussi invisible, mais à la condition qu'il lui tienne la main et que l'autre soit d'accord.

-Hé ! T'as remarqué le temps va bientôt changer !

-Ouais je crois aussi, j'espère qu'en même qu'il fera beau pour la fête.

-Ouais j'espère aussi ! On c'est arrivé à temps en tout cas.

-J'ai hâte d'y être ! Dépêchons-nous !

Puis les deux adolescents partirent en courant vers les portes de Konoha.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement alors qu'il regardait encore les deux jeunes s'éloigner et disparaitre.

-Naruto-baka, t'es vraiment irrécupérable !

-…

Le blond ne dit rien et regarda juste son ami sans trop comprendre ces paroles. Sasuke, exaspéré de ce comportement, finit par soupirer et entraina Naruto derrière lui. Il devait rester ensemble s'ils voulaient rester invisibles.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sasuke vit enfin le bout du chemin. Soulagé d'arriver enfin devant les portes du village.

Cependant Naruto, ne regardant pas où marchait, trébucha sur un caillou et entraina par là-même Sasuke dans sa chute.

Par reflexe, Sasuke réussi à garder sa technique activée mais se cogna fortement la tête contre le sol en gravier et sentit un poids l'écraser.

Rouvrant les yeux, Sasuke remarqua qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des pieds de l'un des garde.

Sasuke poussa Naruto et ce dernier se remit debout tout en s'excusant platement d'avoir trébucher si bêtement. Mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se remettant debout il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon.

Ce dernier cligna alors des yeux, complètement largué.

Sasuke se rapprocha alors de l'oreille de son blond international et lui murmura le plus bas possible.

-Ferme-là, crétin ! Cette technique nous permet de nous déplacer sans être vu mais pas sans être entendu.

Naruto pour toute réponse hocha la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre à Sasuke qu'il avait compris. Sasuke relâcha sa prise et tout en trainant Naruto derrière lui ils passèrent les portes de Konoha sans encombre.

* * *

…

A suivre

Voilà, chapitre fait et avec un jour d'avance! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite^^

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	6. Chapter 6

**Si dans dix ans…**

* * *

**Voici un chapitre que je nommerai** bonus!

Un chapitre qui est posté en plas de celui que vous aurez samedi prochain, voici mon petit cadeau pour le jour de mon anniversaire. Alors profitez, cela n'arrive qu'une fois par an!

PS; Merci à tous de continuer de me lire et de me laisser vos commentaires et je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais je le fais ainsi pour justement pouvoir prendre de l'avance tout en m'assurant que la publication pourra se dérouler sans embuche jusqu'au bout.

A samedi pour la prochain chapitre...

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

* * *

Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

Résumé Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

Genre Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

Couple Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

Liens avec des fics Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

Petite note Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

Durée Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

_Chapitre 6_ L'Hokage sixième du nom !

...

-Attendez ! Je viens aussi !

Cria une voix derrière Sasuke et Naruto qui se décalèrent de justesse pour laisser passer à toute vitesse un garçon ou plus précisément un adolescent qui courrait en direction de deux autres personnes d'environ son âge.

-Dépêche-toi Konohamaru ! Tu nous retardes encore !

Fit la fille qui sembla être ennuyé et furieuse à la fois, la preuve en fut qu'elle frappa son compagnon sur la tête. Ce dernier tout en radotant et se passant la tête répliqua.

-Mais… Moiji tu pourrais être plus douce !

-Non mais tu te fous de qui là ?! J'te signale qu'on t'attend depuis au moins trois heures !

Pour seule réponse Konohamaru radota une ou deux paroles pour lui-même et ils finirent par tous les trois partir sans trop faire attention aux yeux qui s'étaient braqués sur eux.

-Dis, Sasu ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Tchi, arrête avec ce surnom débile et suis-moi !

Sasuke s'avança et décida de suivre les trois adolescents qui se dirigeaient droit vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Naruto ne dit rien mais tout en boudant un peu il regarda plus appréciâmes l'un des trois personnages devant eux.

-Ah, c'est fou comme Konohamaru a grandi ! On dirait presque qu'il a mon âge !

-…

-Si c'est le cas, alors… euh…. ? Dis Sasuke ? Ça veut dire qu'on a fait on bond de combien ?

Sasuke soupira face à l'idiotie dont faisait preuve son ami mais décida de tout de même lui répondre.

-Réfléchit imbécile ! T'es quel âge ?

-Bah, j'ai dix-huit ans…

-Et le Konohamaru que tu connais, il a quel âge ?

Naruto cligna des yeux et se mit à réfléchir, penchant la tête et fermant un instant les yeux, se laissant guider par Sasuke.

-Euh… ben,… Je-je sais pas !

-…

-Ah si, je sais ! Il doit avoir à peu près…

Découragé par l'imbécilité de son compagnon, Sasuke décida d'en finir en lui répliquant, un peu sèchement.

-Rha, il a quatre ans de moins que toi ! Ce qui veut dire que s'il a vraiment dix-huit ans, et ça m'étonnerait vraiment, il devrait en avoir…

-Rah laisse tomber, j'y pige rien ! En plus je m'en fous !

Naruto reprit son pas habituelle alors qu'il dépassait Sasuke, ce dernier se retint très péniblement pour pas lui en coller une.

-Ah ! Voilà le bâtiment !

Chuchota Naruto alors qu'il faisait face à une bâtisse ronde avec le symbole du feu dessiné en un signe chinois au sommet du bâtiment.

Sasuke se mit côte à Naruto et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'immeuble, suivant les trois adolescents qui montaient déjà les marches en direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

C'est avec un peu de peur et d'anxiété que Naruto et Sasuke montèrent les marches tout en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient voir en découvrant le bureau du nouvel Hokage. Et surtout de découvrir les changements qu'il y a pu y avoir depuis tout le temps qui avait pu passer depuis leur monde.

-Sasuke…

Fit Naruto alors qu'ils approchaient tous les deux de la porte, qui allait les mener vers le fameux bureau.

Sasuke tourna la tête et regarda le visage baissé de son ami, ce dernier hésita un court instant avant de reprendre.

-Dis,… tu veux vraiment te voir dans le future ?

Sasuke s'interrompit dans sa marche et Naruto releva la tête pour croiser le regard remplis d'interrogation de son ami.

-Je veux dire,… tu vas te voir dans un future, tu vas voir comment tu es devenu physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement…

-…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien attendant juste la suite.

-Imagine que ça ne te plaise pas, que tu sous déçu de ce que tu pourrais devenir ?

Sasuke regarda un instant Naruto et alors qu'il commença à reprendre sa marche en direction de la porte qui allait bientôt fermer, il lui répondit…

-Je ne sais pas si je serai déçu ou non, mais je veux voir de mes propres yeux…

Naruto se tut et se laissa entrainer dans le bureau. Une soudaine peur au ventre.

-…

Puis, Naruto sentit une main se serrer dans la sienne et il releva la tête pour croiser un regard couleur charbon qui le rassura malgré lui.

-Je ne m'en fais, je suis sûr que je suis quelqu'un de bien !

-…

Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

-Parce que tu auras été à mes côtés, et je suis sûr que je suis…

-Un gros frimeur oui !

Finit par interrompre Naruto tout en entrant dans le bureau en compagnie de Sasuke qui ne s'offusqua pas.

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de l'Hokage juste derrière les trois adolescents qui saluèrent poliment leur chef.

…

A suivre

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	7. Chapter 7

**Si dans dix ans…**

**...**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venue après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

Chapitre 7 Sasuke dix ans de plus !

-Bonjour à vous trois !

Fit une voix grave mais douce et agréable à entendre. Cette voix provenait de derrière un fauteuil qui cachait la personne qui venait de parler.

Naruto et Sasuke t'entèrent de dépasser les trois adolescents qui leur bouché la vue mais soudain Konohamaru se mit à gesticuler, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer le duo.

Puis la voix reprit.

-J'espère que tout s'est bien passé !

-Bah bien sûr ! Tu n'peux pas nous donner des autres missions moins pourri ?

-Konohamaru ! Soit respectueux tu veux ! Tu es face à l'Hokage !

Suite à ces mots la jeune femme cogna fortement son compagnon qui fini par faire un vol plané jusqu'au mur, le laissant à moitié sonné.

-..

-Non mais je vous jure ! Il est irrécupérable ! Je vous prix de l'excuser Hokage-sama ! Sa politesse et son éducation son à refaire…

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

-Oh ça va calmez vous vous deux !

Le troisième adolescent soupira tout en se massant la tête, ayant marre de voir ses deux compagnons se crêper le chignon pareillement devant leur Hokage.

Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui interrompit les deux autres, ce fut un rire, un doux rire amusé qui les stoppa net.

C'est alors que Naruto et Sasuke purent tous les deux voir leur futur Hokage assis sur son fauteuil, se tenant la tête de sa main droite, riant du spectacle qu'offrait les deux adolescents. Ces derniers s'échangèrent un regard gêner et se remirent droit devant leur chef qui s'arrêta avec peine de rire.

C'est aussi à ce moment là que le duo décida de se décaler et ainsi avoir la possibilité de voir un peu mieux la personne assise dans le fauteuil.

Et Naruto et Sasuke eurent un choc en le voyant.

Il avait une paire de lunette sur le bout du nez, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir nuit, ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse sur le côté. Ce qui donnait pour effet que ses cheveux longs reposaient délicatement sur son épaule gauche.

Il avait un sourire doux sur son visage, ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Il avait un regard bienveillant et ses yeux avaient la couleur de la nuit. Noir et brillants d'une petite étincelle. Sa frange était courte d'un côté mais bien plus longue du côté droit, ce qui lui donnait un air posé et sage sur le visage.

Sa peau était blanche et il n'avait que très peu de ride.

-Sa-Sasuke ? Tu- enfin c'est…

Naruto barbouilla encore un peu, n'en revenant pas.

Sasuke, c'était son Sasuke avec dix ans de plus. Son visage s'était aminci et il avait encore plus de charisme et de charme ainsi. Naruto n'arrivait plus à détourner ses yeux du Sasuke assis sur son fauteuil, les mains croisés, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres mais qui n'était pas mesquin, un regard doux et presque protecteur, une mèche de ses cheveux noir nuit qui lui venait sur les yeux… et surtout, ce Sasuke avec des lunettes.

Des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air de sage, posé et… et plus vieux !

Sasuke, pour sa part, regarda son double plus vieux mais ne dit rien. N'y croyant pas non plus. Lui avoir des lunettes ? Et c'était quoi cette coupe de cheveux mal dégradé ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui, lui dans quelques années.

Il resta là, à regarder son double alors que ce dernier continuait à parler à ses trois adolescents sans se douter une seconde qu'il se faisait pareillement observé.

-Sasuke tu as l'air…

Naruto reprenant ses esprits, regarda alors son Sasuke et tout en lui souriant franchement lui dit le plus sincèrement du monde.

-T'es plutôt mignon !

…

A suivre

A bientôt, amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	8. Chapter 8

**Si dans dix ans…**

**...**

**petit chapitre en avance de quelques jours, car je ne serai pas là samedi. Bonne lecture à tous!**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

Chapitre 8 Rencontre!

C'est en fermant les yeux que Sasuke se retint de ne pas lui répliquer sa façon de penser à son imbécile blond.

Naruto, lui, sourit tout en regardant la réaction de son ténébreux.

Il regarda alors une nouvelle fois le Sasuke assis sur son fauteuil, souriant tendrement tout en expliquant aux ninjas face à lui leur prochaine mission.

-Je compte sur vous pour faire de votre mieux !

Mais s'est un peu hésitante, que la seule fille du groupe tenta d'expliquer son problème à l'Hokage.

-Euh… mais… Hokage-sama, c'est…euh…

Sasuke se tourna vers elle et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard dans son chef.

-C'est que,… la fête du village va avoir lieu… et enfin,…

-Vous voulez y participer ?

Demanda alors l'Hokage tout en se calant plus confortablement contre son dossier, regarda chacun de ses ninjas détourner le regard.

-Bon !

Fit-il tout en souriant un peu plus, avec un air amusé sur le visage.

-Eh bien, comme c'est un jour spécial, je veux bien vous pousser votre mission jusqu'à demain.

Chaque adolescent regarda alors leur Hokage avec un air surpris mais heureux sur le visage.

-Cependant, il faudra partir assez tôt demain alors ne veillez pas trop tard.

C'est alors à l'unisson que les trois ninjas face au Hokage s'inclinèrent et dirent en cœur.

-Bien, merci Hokage-sama !

Et sous le geste vague de la main de Sasuke, les trois adolescents quittèrent le bureau.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Konohamaru qui riait dans le couloir Sasuke s'étira tel un chat dans son fauteuil.

Sasuke regarda alors son bureau et s'arrêta sur un point invisible.

-On s'invite chez l'Hokage sans même s'annoncer ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots qui semblaient leur être destinés. Sasuke, lui cligna des yeux quelques fois sans rien n'oser dire.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai à personne que vous êtes ici.

Suite à ces mots l'Hokage se leva et se positionna au centre de la pièce et tout en formants des moudras il marmonna une sorte de formule entre ses lèvres et apposa sa main sur le sol. Une lumière mauve se répandit alors dans toute la pièce et un filme transparent s'attacha contre les murs, les fenêtres et la porte.

Quelques secondes de silence se firent avant que Sasuke ne reprennent la parole.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je viens d'activer ma technique spéciale, personne ne peu entrer ni voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce. Vous pouvez désactiver votre technique d'invisibilité.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sasuke interrompit sa technique sous le regard confiant de Naruto qui lui avait donné un coup de coude pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke regarda tour à tour Naruto et son double version jeune homme, il eut alors un sourire en remarquant le petit manège de regard que s'échangeaient les deux nouveaux venu.

-Je crois que vous devez vous poser une tonne de questions !

Fit l'Hokage tout en croisant le regard bleu ciel de Naruto qui n'avait de cesse de le manger des yeux.

-Comment se fait-il que vous pouviez nous voir malgré ma technique ?

Demanda alors le jeune Sasuke en restant légèrement sur la défensive. L'Hokage le regarda quelque secondes avant de finalement répondre sur un ton doux…

-Tout simplement parce qu'une technique que j'ai inventé ne fonctionne pas sur moi et aussi…

* * *

A suivre… A bientôt, amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	9. Chapter 9

Si dans dix ans…

Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

Résumé Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

Genre Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

Couple Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

Liens avec des fics Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

Petite note Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

Durée Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

Chapitre 9 Passer et présent/futur!

Mais Sasuke se fit interrompre dans sa lancé par Naruto qui tout en levant la main se pressa de dire…

-Mais pourquoi vous,… enfin tu…non vous ! Vous n'êtes pas plus surpris que ça de nous voir nous ?

Cependant avec que l'Hokage ne puisse avoir le temps d'y répondre il se fit doublé par Sasuke qui donna un coup assez violant sur le crâne de son abruti.

Naruto se massa alors la tête tout en grommelant dans sa barbes des injures des plus diverses.

-N'en mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Croisant les bras et jetant un regard noir à Naruto, Sasuke lui rétorqua sur un thon mécontent et supérieur...

-T'es qu'un imbécile impoli, baka !

Naruto, se frottant toujours le haut de la tête, s'offusqua et marmonna d'un air aigris.

-T'es jamais contant de toute façon !

-C'est pas étonnant, vu comme tu te comportes !

Mais avant que Naruto ait le temps de répliquer une nouvelle fois, l'Hokage toussa et regarda les deux énergumènes face à lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous disputez, je répondrais de toute façon volontiers à chacune de vos questions.

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Sasuke regarda le visage choqué de son double et le regard perdu de Naruto.

Il eut du mal à ne pas rire face à cette scène mais préféra s'accroupir pour mieux regarder le visage de son lui plus jeune.

Ce dernier fui son regard et rougit un peu. Il laissa quelques secondes passées puis se décida à faire face et demanda…

-Pour reprendre la question de Naruto, pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus surpris que ça de nous voir ici ?

Sasuke regarda son double et fronça un instant des sourcils avant de retrouver un regard doux et bienveillant, il finit par répondre.

-Tous simplement parce que moi aussi je me suis retrouvé ici il y a un peu près dix ans de cela. Dans ce même bureau à me demander comment on avait atterri dans ce monde étrange.

-…

Naruto regarda alors avec surprise le Sasuke le plus âgé et clignant des yeux n'en revint pas, il bredouilla et finit par dire quelque chose d'intelligible alors qu'il se faisait observé des deux Sasuke, l'un avec un air doux et amusé alors que l'autre avait un regard exaspéré et ennuyé.

-Ça-ça veut dire que… que, qu'on est dans le futur ?

Naruto en resta scotché alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

Sasuke soupira face au manque évidant de réflexion de son ami alors que l'Hokage se contenta de répondre par un simple…

-Exactement, c'est bien ça ! Vous avez voyagé dans le futur.

Le plus jeune Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et le secoua un peu pour qu'il revienne à lui. Ce dernier finit par reprendre pied et retrouvant ses esprits observa les deux Sasuke puis un sourire inquiétant se dessina alors sur son visage.

C'est sous le regard mal assuré du jeune Sasuke que Naruto s'approcha du plus vieux et alors que son sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus, l'inquiétude augmentait par là même pour Sasuke.

-Dis… tu as une petite amie dans ce futur ?

C'est d'abord surpris, que l'Hokage cligna des yeux avant de finir par rire face à la question de Naruto. Ce dernier se vexa assez vite et commença à bouder alors que son meilleur ami n'en revenait pas de ce que son idiot d'ami pouvait avoir le culot de faire.

Le fou rire passé, l'Hokage finit par reprendre son souffle et regardant tendrement le blond il lui chuchota.

-Ça,.. c'est une surprise que tu seras le premier à connaître.

Puis il repartit dans un rire sous les yeux exorbités des deux compagnons.

…

A suivre ! Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	10. Chapter 10

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

Durée Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

_Chapitre 10 _Expliquez-moi !

...

-Bon et si on redevenait sérieux !

Fit sérieusement Sasuke alors qu'il se relevait et alla s'installer derrière son bureau. Il ferma un instant les yeux et respira calmement.

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard et vinrent se placer face au bureau et regardèrent tous deux l'Hokage de cet époque.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore et finalement Sasuke s'avança près du bureau et demanda d'un thon un peu hésitant.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?! Tu es moi et je suis toi, tu dois bien savoir ce qui va nous arriver non ?

L'Hokage rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il croisa ses doigts tout en s'appuyant dessus, il observa attentivement son plus jeune lui.

Puis Naruto vint se placé près de son Sasuke et prit la parole à son tour.

-Comment allons-nous repartir d'ici ?

Naruto regarda avec au fond deux yeux une étincelle l'Hokage et attendit patiemment une réponse de ce dernier.

Mais ce fut l'autre Sasuke qui prit la parole…

-Tss, pour une fois que tu poses une question pas stupide ! C'est à marquer dans les anales.

Fit un peu amusé le brun alors qu'il rit doucement. Naruto piqué au vif ne put se retenir et la colère le prenant il brandit son poing contre Sasuke et lui rétorqua…

-Hein quoi ? Tu me cherches espèce de frimeur de première ! Tu m'énerves !

Ça suffit !

Fit avec tranquillité mais autorité l'Hokage qui les regarda tous les deux, tour à tour. Ces derniers sursautèrent et se tinrent droit par réflexe face à l'autorité et le charisme de l'Hokage.

Sasuke fut satisfait et se tint droit mais décontracté dans son fauteuil et soupirant une nouvelle fois il prit la parole avec simplicité mais puissance.

-Vous êtes tombé ici mais il ne sera pas aussi facile que ça de repartir.

-…

-Avant d'y réfléchir, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez atterrit ici.

Sasuke encra son regard dans son jeune modèle et ce dernier se sentit alors obligé de prendre la parole. Naruto l'encouragea à s'exprimer en lui jetant un regard. Sasuke ferma les yeux un court instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il commença alors son récit.

-Tout a commencé lorsque Tsunade-sama nous a envoyé tous les deux pour une mission qui consistait à retrouver une technique secrète mise à jour par Madara dans une de ces cachettes pas loin de Konoha.

Sasuke reprit son souffle et le silence s'installa le court d'un instant.

-…

Puis, Sasuke reprit la suite de son récit tout en restant droit et sérieux.

-C'était une mission facile, simple et qui nous aurait pris normalement à peine un jour, seulement voilà…

Sasuke se fit interrompre par Naruto qui le coupa pour dire d'une voix septique…

-Tu m'as cherché et j'ai finit par t'en coller une…

Sasuke eut alors un sourire moqueur, qui ne plu pas du tout à Naruto, et lui répliqua avec un certain « tu crois quoi ? »…

-Et bien sur je te l'ai rendu au centuple, c'est…

Mais il se fit une nouvelle fois interrompre par le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de riposter.

-C'est alors que je lui ai sauté dessus et que…

-C'est comme ça que nous avons fini par nous battre.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Sasuke qui interrompu Naruto dans son élan et en fut fier. Il reprit son sérieux et regardant à nouveau les yeux nuit de l'Hokage, il finit par expliquer.

-Et c'est ainsi que subitement, alors que je venais de le mettre à terre et que j'allais me remettre en route pour entrer dans le repaire…

-Une lumière nous a aveuglés et j'ai atterri pas loin de l'entrée de Konoha.

-…

Un regard bleu croisa celui noir ténèbres et Naruto termina avec…

-Et peu de temps après, il m'est tombé dessus et nous sommes arrivés ici avec sa technique de camouflage.

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment et contempla les deux jeunes gens face à lui.

* * *

…

A suivre

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	11. Chapter 11

**Pour remercier chacuns et chacunes de mes lecteurs, j'ai décidé de vous offrire un chapitre en plus cette semaine!**

**J'espère que cela vous plait et mercis pour chacuns de vos commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir.**

**A bientôt amicalement sasunaru-tina**

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

_Chapitre 11_ Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent et tous deux comprirent alors qu'ils se posaient tous les deux la même question, cella à savoir…

« Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Ils reposèrent tous deux leurs regards sur l'Hokage et attendirent avec un peu d'inquiétude sa réponse. Réponse qui n'arriva pas car un bruit sourd les interrompit tous dans leurs réflexions respectives.

-Que-qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Demanda avec un peu d'anxiété Naruto alors qu'il regarda tout autour de lui si quelque chose n'allait pas leur tomber dessus.

Sasuke croisa alors le regard de son double plus âgé et ce dernier se leva et s'approcha des deux plus jeunes.

-Il va falloir que vous vous cachiez ! Je vous conduis dans mon espace personnelle…

Puis il traina ses deux nouveaux arrivants dans une petite pièce jointe au bureau.

C'est le regard un peu affolé que Naruto vit le mur se rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres,

-Mais eh ! At-attendez là !

Mais trop tard, L'Hokage les poussa avec force contre le mur. C'est alors que Sasuke et Naruto s'attendirent tous deux à l'impacte, ils passèrent à travers la cloison.

-Hein ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers le plus vieux et Sasuke, avec un petit clin d'œil leur expliqua…

-C'est une chambre secrète ! Attendez-moi ici un moment, je dois retourner travailler.

-Mais attends !

S'écria Sasuke envers son double que repartait déjà. Sasuke n'eut alors que le temps de voir son double passer la paroi sans se retourner.

-Et mince ! ON fait quoi maintenant ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il voyait le manteau de l'Hokage passer comme par magie dans le mur pour finalement disparaître complètement.

Sasuke soupira et tout en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux il répondit…

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, on va devoir attendre que je revienne !

Puis il regarda la pièce et alla s'installé sur le canapé près d'un petit bureau.

Naruto le regarda faire et préféra rester debout. Il parcourut la petite pièce puis finit finalement par s'assoir près de Sasuke.

-Dis Sasuke…

Le nommé ne dit rien mais attendit la suite. Naruto, le connaissant que très bien compris, et continua donc sa lancé.

-Tu te trouves comment ?

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda Naruto un moment avant de soupirer et de réprimander son ami.

-T'as pas des questions plus idiotes ? Franchement… t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

-…

Naruto ne dit rien et baissa la tête, déçu que Sasuke ne veuille pas répondre. Le brun, lui, replongea dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas le regard bleu azure qui l'observait avec discrétion.

Les minutes passèrent dans le silence puis Naruto, ne pouvant plus rester comme ça sans rien pouvoir faire, finit par reprendre la parole.

-Il y a un truc que je pige pas ! Comment nous sommes réellement arrivé ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je me souviens de rien à part du moment où on se battait et puis je me suis retrouvé allongé sur toi.

Naruto détourna un court instant le regard, rougissant un peu de ce souvenir.

-Mais tu as raison… Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre…

Fit pensif Sasuke alors qu'il posa une de ses mains sur le haut de sa tête.

-Oui mais quoi ?

Redemanda Naruto en tournant sans regard vers son ami, ce dernier resta silencieux un moment puis, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire susurra…

-Je ne sais pas !

Naruto cligna des yeux puis baissa son regard. C'était la première fois que Sasuke ne trouvait pas d'explication et cela le surprenait un peu. Si il y a avait bien une qualité que Naruto trouvé envers Sasuke c'était bien son intéligence.

Parfois même, il pensait que s'il devait défié le meilleur génie intellectuel de Konoha, Sasuke serait à même de le battre.

Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage de Naruto et relevant la tête il s'écria tout heureux…

-Shikamaru ! Et si on lui demandait ?

* * *

…

A suivre

Voilà, un chapitre un chouilla plus long que les derniers, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

PS; Comme ce chapitre est en avance, le chapitre suivant sera publié un peu plus tardivement (ce qui donnerai je pense au lieu de samedi prochain, au allentours de lundi voir mercredi durant la semaine de Pâques, gomen, c'est aussi parce que les prochains jours je serai plus là).

Amicalement tina-chou


	12. Chapter 12

**Si dans dix ans…**

**...**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite qu'en faisant des chapitres de dix à vingt pages comme dans ma fanfiction Comme la vie passe.

* * *

Chapitre 12 Ta bêtise !

Sasuke observa Naruto avec deux grands yeux ronds. Naruto lui souriait bêtement, tout heureux de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Sasuke lui, ne fut pas sûr de ce que ce dernier avait vraiment dans la tête et un peu craintif face à la réponse qui allait se faire, il demanda…

-Pardon ?

Naruto regarda des ses yeux bleus pétillants son ami et fut heureux d'exposer son idée qu'il trouvait géniale.

-Ben oui ! Shikamaru pourrait nous aider à trouver les réponses qu'on cherche ! Je ne connais personne d'aussi intelligent que lui après tout ! Il a toujours vite compris les choses incroyables alors…

-T'es con où quoi ? On ne doit pas remarquer notre présence ici !

Sasuke fusilla du regard Naruto, qui lui, sentit un frisson le parcourir de toutes parts. Coupé dans son élan de joie, il hésita à demander…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Imagine ! Si on nous trouve ou si on nous voyait, il serait fort possible qu'on change le cours des choses ! Réfléchis un peu avant de sortir des âneries plus grosses que toi !

Puis Sasuke retrouva son calme et soupira un instant face à la débilité parfois bien encré de son ami blond.

-Si on doit trouver une solution, il va falloir que se soit par nous-mêmes !

Naruto, encore un peu perdu, ne put s'empêcher alors de répliquer…un peu à côté.

-Mais le Sasuke de ce monde nous a bien vu lui ! Alors pourquoi pas Shika ?

Sasuke ne se retint pas plus longtemps et donna un coup bien mérité sur le sommet du crâne du blond. Il tenta de garder son calme face à l'idiotie toujours plus élevé de son ami et vint, durant une seconde, à se demander comment ce dernier avait bien pu réussir à devenir membre de l'élite des forces spéciales.

-Je te fais juste remarquer que le Sasuke de cet époque c'est moi ! Et c'est lui qui nous a repérés alors qu'on se trouvait tous les deux sous un jutsu de camouflage que j'ai moi-même inventé ! Voilà pourquoi lui il est au courant et pourquoi on y peu rien !

-Aïe ! ça fait mal !

-Ah moi c'est ta bêtise qui me fait mal !

Puis ils s'échangèrent un regard de défit avant de tourner tous deux le regard et de boudé comme deux enfants qui n'arrivent pas à se comprendre autrement.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore et l'atmosphère retomba.

Naruto soupira et se détendit un peu, ayant marre de réfléchir à comment ils allaient retourner dans leur monde.

-Tu penses qu'on va rester longtemps ici ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de temps et surtout d'aide pour retrouver leur époque.

Cependant, Naruto se plut à imaginer qu'il serait intéressent de voir Konoha avec dix ans de plus.

-Sasuke… dis Sasuke ! Et si on restait un peu ici ?

* * *

A suivre

Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine ! Ou qui sais... peut-être avant...

A bientôt, amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina.


	13. Chapter 13

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. A ce jour il y a 17 chapitres d'écrit, alors pas d'inquiétude.

* * *

Chapitre 13 Rester ici ?

...

-Rester ici ? Et pour quoi faire ? On n'a rien à y faire…

Sasuke se leva et alla près du petit bureau regardant par la petite fenêtre le paysage.

-Mais Sasuke, c'est une chance de se retrouver là ! On peut découvrir ce que sera devenu le village dans dix ans !

-C'est stupide Naruto !

Naruto se vexa une nouvelle fois et se renfrogna. Mais il eut alors une idée.

-On pourrait voir comment tu te débrouilles en tant qu'Hokage du village ! Ce serait instructif pour toi de voir comment le toi du futur est vu par tous les villageois !

Sasuke se tut et préféra ne rien dire, regardant toujours son le village par sa petite fenêtre.

-Tu n'es pas intrigué de savoir comment tout le monde t'as élu Hokage ? Toi qui aujourd'hui encore, es regardé de travers par le trois quart du village ?

-…

Naruto se leva à son tour et se positionna derrière Sasuke.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de vivre au village…

-…

-Mais regarde ! Aujourd'hui on a fait un bond dans le temps et on te retrouve Hokage !

-…

-Tu vois bien que tu es capable de te faire apprécier…

-….

Naruto baissa la tête, déçu du manque de réaction de son meilleur ami. Il avait une telle joie de découvrir la vie qu'avaient ses amis maintenant.

Bien sûr cela lui faisait mal de remarquer qu'il n'était pas devenu Hokage mais au fond… au fond…

-Si tu veux !

La voix de Sasuke prit un temps fou avant de monter au cerveau de Naruto. Tellement plongé dans sa mélancolie qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Sasuke s'était retourné et lui souriait.

-Tu… tu acceptes ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et d'un thon amusé lui répliqua.

-Ben ouais ! C'est vrai que ce serait bête de pas en profiter non ?

-Super !

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents et fut porté de légèreté de voir Sasuke ainsi. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sentit un sentiment infini de joie et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il le voyait sourire, il se sentait tout simplement bien.

-On peut bien oublier un instant qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen de retourner dans notre monde.

-Génial !

Puis soudain un ange passa et Naruto fut pris de panique.

-Mais on va faire comment pour sortir d'ici sans se faire remarquer ! On n'a pas appris à traverser les murs je te signal !

Naruto fut stoppé dans sa tirade par le rire amusé de Sasuke qui lui valut un regard interrogateur du blond.

-Pour ça, j'ai ma solution ! J'ai copié sa technique et on va pouvoir passer sans rien casser !

Naruto retrouva le sourire, bien que surpris un premier temps il fut heureux de voir que Sasuke restait Sasuke dans toutes les circonstances.

-T'es génial Sasuke !

* * *

A suivre…

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	14. Chapter 14

Bon allez! Comme je viens de remarquer les nombreux lecteurs pour cette fic, un petit cadeau pour vous remercier (eh oui! un chapitre avec une semaine d'avance, vous en avez de la chance...)

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Une petite idée qui m'est venu après avoir lu un titre. Cette fic se positionne dans un degré de parallèle à mon histoire Ma maladie et Comme la vie passe dans le futur.

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux en lisant l'histoire…enfin j'espère !

_Durée_ Toujours la même !

Chapitres de maximum trois-cinq pages pas plus.

* * *

Chapitre 14 Une nouvelle technique pour Sasuke.

-…

-Mais comment t'as fait ?

Sasuke leva un court instant les yeux aux ciels et répondit.

-Grace à mes Sharingans idiot !

-Hé ! Je suis pas un idiot ! Finalement, t'es pas si génial que ça ! Tu ne fais que recopier ! C'est pas original du tout !

Ne se vexant même pas, Sasuke préféra s'approcher de la porte et activa ses Sharingans.

- Même si je ne fais que « recopier » ce n'est pas forcément facile de refaire une technique faite par quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto eut un sourire mesquin et répliqua fier de lui et fort de son côté enquiquineur…

-C'est pas vraiment quelqu'un… puisque c'est toi quelques années en plus !

-… tss, tu me cherches ou quoi ?

Puis se concentrant pour retrouver les bons moudras et se rappelant de l'incantation, Sasuke hésita une demi seconde à utilisé cette technique qui lui était encore inconnue.

-T'as un souci ?

Demanda un peu étonné Naruto, alors qu'il avait très bien remarqué le geste de Sasuke s'arrêté en plein élan.

-Tu as oublié ?

Naruto se rapprocha de son compagnon et ce dernier baissa la tête.

-C'est pas ça… c'est que…

Un peu septique et intrigué, Naruto se plaça à côté de lui et le regarda.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ?

-Juste que, c'est étrange, ces moudras ressemblent très pour très à ceux que j'utilise pour ma technique de camouflage.

-Et alors… ?

Sasuke baissa légèrement la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux noir corbeau.

-Et alors… ça veut dire qu'une chose !

Naruto cligna des yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-…

-Cette technique s'améliore avec le temps, et avec la puissance de son utilisateur !

-… ? Et !

-Et ça veut dire que ma technique que j'ai créé s'est simplement embellie, mais elle reste la même. Je suis incapable de la faire !

Naruto cligna des yeux surpris. Incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sasuke qui dit ouvertement qu'il est _incapable_ de réaliser sa propre technique.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non !

Naruto resta stupéfait un instant puis il sourit.

-Bon ! C'est pas grave essaye quand même on verra bien !

Sasuke le regarda un moment sans rien dire, mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« T'es stupide ou t'es naît comme ça ? »

Naruto rit et prit le bras de Sasuke.

-T'as activé ton jutsu ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, Naruto en fut heureux et sans plus de mots, il entraîna Sasuke contre la porte sans aucune inquiétude.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du ténébreux, mais il était déjà trop tard pour l'arrêter. Ils foncèrent donc tous les deux contre le mur, espérant au fond d'eux qu'il n'y aurait pas d'impact.

* * *

A suivre… Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru


	15. Chapter 15

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer _Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre _Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple _Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite !

* * *

Chapitre 15 On y va !

Alors que Naruto fonçait tout droit dans le mur et ça dans le vrai sens du terme, Sasuke pria au fond de lui que cela fonctionne sans encombre.

-Allez Sasuke ! C'est la minute de vérité.

Sasuke put entendre ces derniers mots avant que…

Juste avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir et ainsi se voir foncer tout droit dans Naruto qui lui, venait de rencontré le corps musclé et bien fait d'un corps plus grand que lui.

-Aoutch !

Fut le seul mot que put dire Naruto alors qu'il se retrouvait en sandwich entre deux Sasuke.

-Ben alors ? Vous êtes si pressé que ça de quitter cette pièce ?

Sasuke sourit et se décolla de Naruto qui, lui, se massa le front tout en rouspétant.

-Raah, en tout cas on ne peut pas passer à travers les gens, c'est déjà ça de sûr.

-J't'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas sûr ! T'écoute jamais quand on te parle idiot fini !

Naruto s'arrêta dans son massage et fit volte-face à Sasuke pour lui

-Qui c'est que tu traites de crétin fini ?! Frimeur sans cœur !

-Toi espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle !

-T'es pas fichu de réussir une technique que tu connais !

-J'te signal que je la connais mais qu'elle se développe avec le temps !

-C'est de ta faute si…

-Oh ça va ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputé peut-être que je pourrai vous faire visiter le village !

Les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent nets de se disputer et regardèrent avec des yeux ahuri l'Hokage qui s'était déjà tourné et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée et de sortie.

-Comme sais-tu…

-… que nous voulions aller dehors ?

Sasuke fit un signe de la main et les deux garçons allèrent le rejoindre et l'Hokage répondit simplement…

-Je sais, parce que j'avais fait la même chose !

Naruto regarda avec étonnement Sasuke alors que son double tourna un peu la tête.

-…

-Mais moi,

Sasuke tourna la tête pour regarder les deux ninjas et fini…

-…je ne me suis pas retrouvé à foncé tête baissé contre la paroi !

Naruto rougit un peu, se sentant un peu idiot. Sasuke sourit et posa sa main sur le haut du crâne du blond et le fit relever la tête.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !

Puis avant de laisser le temps à ces deux garçons de répondre quoique ce soit, l'Hokage posa ses mains sur le front de ces derniers et marmonna quelques mots en dialecte inconnus, qui laissèrent Naruto et Sasuke dans l'incohérence.

-Maintenant vous pourrez vous déplacer sans aucun risque.

C'est à ces mots que Sasuke et Naruto sentir une douce chaleur se répondre dans tous leurs corps alors qu'un chakra mauve, rosé, orangé brilla un instant tout autour de leurs corps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il regardait ses mains, qui elles, brillaient encore quelques seconde à peine plus tôt.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais attendit la réponse de son double. Ce dernier leur sourit et avec un thon clair et serein, il leur expliqua…

-C'est simple ! J'ai créé, il y a quelques années, une nouvelle technique d'invisibilité.

-Hein ?

Fit abasourdi Naruto. Ce dernier se fit fusillé du regard par Sasuke et Naruto se tut tout en croisant le regard doux et posé du Sasuke face à lui.

-Grace à cette dernière je peux transmettre une partie de mon chakra en quelqu'un et lui doter durant un certain temps de cette technique.

-C'est un jutsu personnel ?

Sasuke croisa les bras et regarda avec un peu de confusion son double.

L'Hokage eut un regard tendre en regardant sa jeunesse et hocha la tête.

-Oui ! Mais il faut que vous sachiez que cette technique ne fonctionne qu'à deux possibilités !

-…

-Deux _possibilités _?

-Oui ! La première condition est que vous devez rester à pas moins de dix mètres de moi. La seconde, c'est qu'elle ne dure le temps que d'une journée et ne peut-être réitéré que deux heures d'intervalle.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et se lança à demander.

-Tu veux dire qu'on peut être invisible de tous durant toute une journée entière à condition de ne pas s'éloigner de toi de plus de dix mètres ?!

Sasuke hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se pressa d'ajouter…

-Et vous ne serez vu et entendu que de moi-même !

-C'est génial !

S'écria Naruto, déjà bien motivé et pressé de sortir pour découvrir le Konoha de dix ans de plus.

-Bien ! Si vous êtes prêt on peut y aller !

S'exclama Sasuke tout en se retournant et prenant la direction de la porte.

* * *

…

A suivre… A bientôt sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	16. Chapter 16

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite !

* * *

Chapitre 16 Konoha dix ans de plus !

Faisant virevolter avec élégance sa robe d'Hokage, Sasuke s'avança dans l'encadrement de la porte et se fit vite rejoindre et suivre par les deux garçons qui le suivirent comme son ombre.

-Hokage-sama !

Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent tous les deux en direction de la voix et furent surpris de voir arriver en courant une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noiraude.

Tous deux la reconnurent très vite car ses yeux d'un blanc opaque ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Qui a-t-il Hinata-san ?

La nommé rougit un peu et baissa du regard. Cela surprit d'autant plus les deux jeunes près de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit poliment face à la jeune femme qui se fit tousser et relevant son regard déterminé, elle fit face au regard doux et posé de son Hokage.

-Je-J'aimerai savoir si vous avez…euh, si vous aviez prévu quelque chose la semaine prochaine ?

Sasuke garda son regard tendre et protecteur sur la jeune femme et lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

-Non, je ne crois pas, je serai sans doute dans mon bureau !

-Ah très bien ! Alors dans ces cas là réservez votre soirée.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre, cette dernière fila comme le vent et disparu au détour d'un couloir.

-C'était Hinata ?

Demanda Naruto alors que Sasuke le regardait blazer. L'Hokage lui sourit et en chuchotant lui dit simplement.

-Oui, elle a un peu changé depuis, mais ça reste une personne timide et discrète.

Sasuke se retourna et continua sa marche, se souciant que peu des gens qui passaient près de lui en le saluant respectueusement et qui filaient la seconde suivante.

Les deux jeunes, se regardèrent quelques fois avant que finalement l'un d'eux ne finisse par rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Tu as l'air d'être apprécié maintenant ! C'est bizarre de te voir Hokage je dois te dire.

Sasuke le regarda, Naruto avait une petite ride sur le haut du front et cela amusa beaucoup Sasuke.

-On dirait que tu es jaloux finalement !

Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui tira simplement la langue.

-Très mature pour ton âge !

Pour toute réponse Naruto soupira et baissa un instant la tête. Alors, qu'ils allaient tourner dans le couloir pour prendre les escaliers, Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le Sasuke plus âgé puis vers son propre Sasuke, le Sasuke de son époque.

-Oui peut-être un peu… !

Cette remarque surpris un peu Sasuke mais il préféra ne rien rajouter, attendant dans le fond que Naruto en dise plus, mais ce dernier garda le silence et préféra suivre le Sasuke plus âgé. Ce dernier continua son chemin, gardant sur le visage un fin sourire posé et rassurant, presque bienveillant.

En l'observant, Naruto sentit son cœur battre plus fortement. Il baissa un peu la tête, espérant ne pas attirer le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier se trouvait juste près de lui et regardait d'un air vague le paysage par la fenêtre sans se soucier de lui.

Naruto soupira de soulagement puis, Sasuke s'arrêta et Naruto manqua de peu de lui foncer dedans.

-A partir de maintenant nous allons rentrer dans le village, il faudra que vous vous montriez très prudent pour ne pas vous faire bousculer par mégarde.

-D'accord !

Firent à l'unisson les deux plus jeune et cela fit sourire le plus vieux. Ce dernier leur offrit un petit sourire et hochant simplement de la tête il franchit le pas de la porte qui allait les mener dans la jungle du village.

* * *

A suivre

A la semaine proche ! Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	17. Chapter 17

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite !

* * *

**_Comme samedi je ne suis pas là, et aussi dimanche, je vous publie ce chapitre avec quelques heures d'avance! J'espère que cela vous plaira!_**

**_...Bonne lecture à tous et merci de continuer à me suivre, cela me touche beaucoup..._**

Chapitre 17 Konoha dix ans de plus ! (partie2)

...

Franchissant enfin les portes, le cœur battant par l'excitation, Naruto se sentit heureux. Heureux de pouvoir enfin découvrir le village, ce village qu'il connait si bien avec dix ans de plus.

-Dis Sasuke ? Tu es Hokage depuis longtemps ?

Naruto regarda avec curiosité l'Hokage et attendit avec un peu d'impatience et intérêt la réponse de Sasuke.

Sasuke, lui eut un sourire aux lèvres mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'avança dans la rue et deux passants le saluèrent chaleureusement.

Naruto regarda avec surprise le dos de Sasuke et fut déçu.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui demander ce genre de chose.

Naruto tourna la tête et regarda avec étonnement son ami et cligna des yeux tout en lui demandant…

-Mais pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de lui poser des questions.

Sasuke s'avança, les mains dans les poches et lorsqu'il arriva près du blond il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Si il ne te répond pas c'est qu'on n'est pas censé le savoir et je pense que c'est déjà pas mal de pouvoir se promener dans Konoha.

-Mais….

-On est dans notre futur, si on n'en sait trop on risque de changer le cours des choses, réfléchis un peu.

Puis Sasuke continua sa marche pour rejoindre son double et laissa Naruto béat et pensif.

-Sasuke…

Puis Naruto baissa un peu la tête pensant aux paroles de ce dernier. Après avoir réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire, Naruto releva la tête et se pressa à rejoindre son ami près de l'Hokage qui continuait de discuter tranquillement avec deux enfants qui lui demandaient s'il aurait une fois l'occasion de refaire un spectacle.

-J'en ferai un ce soir pour la fête du village alors soyez à l'heure !

Après que les deux enfants lui sourire et le remercièrent, ils partirent en riant et se chicanant.

-J'ai compris Sasuke !

Le nommé se tourna et regarda son ami avec un air de « ce n'est pas trop tôt ».

-Mais si tu veux mon avis, je suis sûr qu'on va quand même en voir pas mal !

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de lui répondre Naruto était déjà parti en direction de l'Hokage et il commença à lui parler. Le seul signe qui pouvait montrer que l'Hokage l'écoutait était lorsque de temps à autre il hochait légèrement la tête.

Sasuke sourit et les rejoignit. C'est lorsqu'il arriva près des deux gens, qu'il remarqua un peu plus loin un magasin de fleur où il reconnu Ino qui discutait avec deux clients, à côté d'elle se trouvait un homme à la carrure svelte et presque fragile. Il avait les cheveux ternes et noir, cela dit il souriait tout en regardant Ino servir ses clients.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, Ino tout en restant ninja, à reprit le magasin de fleur de ses parents, ceux-ci sont partit en voyage.

-C'est qui près d'elle ?

Demanda d'un ton neutre Sasuke alors qu'il gardait son regard fixé sur le jeune homme.

L'Hokage posa lui aussi son regard sur le jeune homme et eut alors un regard voilé, mais répondit tout de même à la question.

-C'est Sai, lors d'une mission spécial il a subit un traumatisme qui la laissé planer entre rêve et réalité. Il s'est beaucoup attaché à Ino et ne la quitte que lorsque celle-ci part en mission.

Naruto regarda lui aussi Sai et fut choqué de le voir si faiblard.

-C'est Sai ça ?

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche il fut interrompu par Ino qui tout en gesticulant du bras lui cria presque.

-Sasuke –sama ! Venez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

À peine avait-elle fini de crier cela que déjà tous les passants se tournèrent vers l'Hokage et ce dernier se stoppa dans sa marche.

-Oh Hokage-sama !

-Sasuke-sama, vous voulez bien m'accorder une minute… ?

-Hokage-sama, j'aimerai savoir si vous avez aimé ce que je vous ai préparé l'autre jour ?

-Hokage-sama, je me demandais si vous aviez du temps pour qu'on parle de mon fils ? Il va bientôt finir son année à l'académie et il aimerait beaucoup vous revoir…

-J'aimerai savoir si vous êtes libre pour un souper prochainement ?

Sasuke se retrouva en moins de deux secondes caché sous une foule impressionnante. Sasuke et Naruto eurent un mal fou à ne pas se faire toucher. Ils furent surpris de voir comment tous les gens du coin avaient tous subitement tourné la tête vers l'Hokage et lui avait presque sauté dessus.

Alors que Sasuke répondait au mieux aux divers questions des villageois, une furie blonde vint écarter tout le beau monde et faillit faire éjecté certain loin pour s'approcher de la cible de tous.

-Vous allez vous écarter oui ! Il n'est pas là pour prendre des rendez-vous, pour le moment il est tout à moi et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous approcher de lui !

Ino avait déboulé près de Sasuke qui la regardait avec appréhension et jetait de temps à autre des regards désolés aux passants qui se faisaient bousculer par Ino.

- Pour qui tu te prends, il n'est pas à toi !

-C'est vrai ça ! Sasuke-sama ne t'appartient pas !

Et soudain toutes les femmes près d'Ino se disputèrent pour savoir à qui appartenait Sasuke.

Le principal intéressé, se mit à rire et Ino l'agrippa puis l'amena en vitesse dans son magasin, suivit de près par les filles qui s'attroupèrent toutes autour du magasin de fleurs.

-Bah ça alors…

Fit ébassourdit Naruto alors qu'il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Sasuke se tapota son pantalon pour enlever la poussière qui s'y était accroché lorsqu'il tomba parterre au moment où Naruto se fit un croche-pied pour se décaler des furies qui couraient après l'Hokage.

Naruto sourit et se mit à rire près de Sasuke et tout en regardant l'endroit qui avait été pris d'assaut par la gente féminine, fit sournoisement…

-T'as toujours autant la côte ! C'est marrant !

Sasuke le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse puis se mit à bouder, réalisant que même encore dans dix ans les femmes n'allaient pas le lâcher de sitôt.

Naruto se releva et tout en souriant continua sur sa lancé.

-En plus de ça, c'est encore pire avec l'âge j'ai l'impression !

D'un air pensif il ajouta…

-Je me demande si tu as une petite amie,…

Puis il se mit à rire plus encore en imaginant une femme avec Sasuke et imaginant celle-ci s'énerver face aux autres qui continueraient malgré tout à lui faire la cours.

-Ahahah, je…ahahah, c'est trop drôle ! Ahahahahahah…

Mais un coup sur la tête l'arrêta net dans son fou-rire.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-T'est débile ! Il fallait bien que je te ramène sur terre !

Sasuke avait encore le poing serré alors qu'il regardait de travers son ami blond. Ce dernier lui tira la langue tout en continuant de se masser le au du crâne.

-T'es méchant Sasuke !

-Pfou !

Sasuke se calma et soupira pour la forme.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il regardait le magasin encore prit d'assaut.

-J'en sais rien, on attend ! Si on s'éloigne trop on va se retrouvé visible de tous,… On reste là le temps que notre guide se libère.

Naruto soupira puis s'assit sur un banc pas loin et regarda avec plaisir les gens du village faire leur course pour certains, faire des jeux pour d'autre et se disputer pour quelques autres.

Il était heureux de pouvoir voir que le village était prospère et où tout le monde semblait vivre heureux. Cela dit, son regard se voila lorsqu'il repensa que c'était grâce à Sasuke que le village était aussi calme et à la fois plein de gaité.

-Eh vous ? Vous faites quoi là ?

Naruto sentit son sang se glacé lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui semblait lui être destiné, à lui et Sasuke qui s'était appuyé contre le mur près de lui.

* * *

A suivre

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que cela vous aura plu,

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias Tina-chou


	18. Chapter 18

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite !

* * *

Chapitre 18 Konoha dix ans de plus ! (partie3)

...

-C'est quoi tous ce vacarme ?

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux longs couleur châtain se posa près du jeune homme qui venait de poser sa question.

-Hé Tenten ! Ça va pas de me fausser compagnie comme ça ?

Une jeune fille courra près de la jeune femme qui venait d'arrivé. Cette dernière sourit et un peu gêné, lui répondit.

-'xcuse, je t'avais oublié !

La fillette se mit à bouder et Tenten lui tapota gentiment la tête, tout en souriant elle lui répondit.

-Tu sais que je fais partie du groupe de sécurité d'intervention dans le village, alors c'est normal que lorsqu'il y a du grabuge je dois partir en vitesse.

La fillette releva la tête et minauda un petit…

-C'est bon mais ne m'oublie pas alors qu'on allait s'entrainer.

Tenten lui sourit et avant de se re-concentrer sur la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus violente lui dit.

-Ok pas de soucis.

-Tenten, viens m'aider, elles sont folles ses filles !

Cria alors le jeune homme qui l'avait précédé. Il se faisait bousculer dans tous les sens et quelqu'un agrippa même sa petite couette de cheveux châtain et le tira en arrière.

-Rah Kiba ! Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser faire !

Tout en disant ça, Tenten se rua vers la foule et sortit de sa poche un fouet qu'elle fit claquer sur le sol avant de crier…

- Kiba, dégage-toi vite !

Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent la scène et Naruto éclata de rire en voyant Kiba, dix de plus, qui se faisait malmené par deux femmes qui lui bottait le cul avec violence. Ce dernier siffla et tout à coup un chien énorme sauta près de lui et le ramassa alors que quelque seconde plus tard le fouet de Tenten entoura avec fermeté toute la foule.

-Pfoua, c'était juste !

Kiba caressa son chien pour le remercier de l'avoir sorti de ses folles et il regarda Tenten maintenir avec force la folle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Demanda une voix alors que Kiba et la fillette s'approchaient tous deux de Tenten.

-Ah tu tombes à pique toi !

Fit Tenten alors qu'elle zieuta un instant le nouveau venu.

-T'en mieux si je tombe à pique, mais dis-moi ce qui se passe ici !

Kiba soupira et tout en faisant signe de la main il répondit.

-Ben t'as cas regarder, une foule de femme surexcité, c'est signé…

-Lee ! Vient m'aider s'il te plait !

Le nommé s'approcha de Tenten et il prit le fouet de ses mains puis alla attacher l'embout à une tuile métallique près de Sasuke.

Ce dernier jeta un regard torve à Lee. Ce dernier avait les cheveux toujours idem, mais il portait des habits très particuliers. Comme haut il avait une chemise blanche et une veste large couleur vert kaki et il portait une sorte de leggins tout aussi moche et laid.

Naruto, juste à côté observait avec amusement la tête que faisait son ami face à une telle dégaine et eut du mal à ne pas recommencer à rire. Sasuke bougea un peu et posa son regard sur le magasin qui venait d'être dégagé et vit à travers la fenêtre son double et Ino qui semblait discutait avec simplicité.

-C'est Sasuke-kun c'est ça ?

Demanda Lee alors qu'il se tournait vers Kiba qui continuait de caresser son chien. Kiba hocha la tête et pointa du doigt la direction du magasin, ce geste fut suivit par les regards alentours et tous purent voir Sasuke qui quittait le magasin avec plusieurs bouquets de fleurs au creux de ses bras.

-Bah, Sasuke a toujours autant de succès auprès des filles !

-C'est vrai ça, il a la fougue de la jeunesse en lui !

Fit Lee tout en brandissant le poing de la victoire.

Kiba près de lui, râla pour lui-même avec un ton boudeur…

-C'est vraiment insensé ! C'est toujours lui que les femmes regardent !

Pour la peine il se reçu un coup sur le crâne par Tenten qui rit jaune. Jetant un regard noir à Kiba elle lui répliqua d'un ton froid.

-T'es jaloux ?!

Naruto sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcours l'échine alors qu'il voyait Tenten s'avancer avec une aura de colère tout autour d'elle vers Kiba qui commençait à trembler.

-Je…je suis… Non en faite je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tenten !

Mais trop tard, Tenten lui offrit alors, une droite bien placée, Kiba se retrouva encastré dans le pure.

-Elle me fait peur…

Fit en chuchotant Naruto tout en s'agrippant soudainement à la manche de Sasuke. Ce dernier regarda avec un air hautain la bande face à eux et maugréa…

-…Elle s'est bien cachée durant toutes ses années….

Naruto regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke et remarqua quelque chose de différent sur son visage, mais il ne réussit pas à trouver ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-Sasuke…tu…

Mais il se fit coupé dans sa phrase par l'arrivée de l'Hokage.

-Ah vous êtes tous là ?

Fit-il alors qu'il regardait le groupe se chamailler comme toujours depuis quelques années.

Une veine se dessina sur la tempe de Tenten alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner sur Lee qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de s'interposer. Tous trois s'arrêtèrent net dans leur dispute et tournèrent leur visage vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier eut une impression étrange et sourit pour la peine.

-Sasuke-kun ! Je suppose que c'est de ta faute si on a du intervenir ici !?

Tenten abandonna l'idée de frapper Lee, qui lui, s'en sentit soulagé et remerciait Sasuke d'être arrivé à cet instant. Kiba, pour sa part était à moitié assommé entre les deux jeunes gens.

-Je crains que oui…

Fit Sasuke alors qu'il regardait avec un peu de peine la foule encore saucissonné pas loin et qui s'était remit à se disputer sur laquelle ou lequel d'entre eux méritaient de passer du temps avec lui.

-J'te jure toi alors, t'es toujours aussi beau dragueur !

Fit Tenten alors qu'elle retrouvait son calme et se massait en même temps la tête.

-Je suis désolé, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne le fais pas exprêt.

-Oui bon ça va, je sais bien…

Elle s'avança puis lorsqu'elle fut près de lui elle ajouta.

-Mais si tu pouvais éviter de créer ce genre de cinéma ce soir lors de ton spectacle tu serais gentil !

Puis il alla vers les foules de psychopathe qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et les tira derrière elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la rue voisine.

Sasuke et Naruto la regardèrent s'éloigner et tous deux n'eurent qu'une seule et même idée en tête.

« Cette fille est lunatique ! »

-Bon, alors on se voit ce soir d'accord !?

Fit Lee alors qu'il tapota de sa main droite l'épaule de ce dernier. Sasuke pour toute réponse hocha simplement la tête. Lee lui sourit puis partit dans la même direction que Tenten.

-J'espère que tu pourras t'amuser ce soir !

Fit Kiba alors qu'il observait Sasuke. Ce dernier fut surpris et sourit, mais ce sourire était empreint de souffrance. Cela marqua beaucoup Naruto qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'échange.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Arrête ça tu veux !

Kiba se releva et regarda avec sévérité Sasuke.

-Hokage ou pas, tu restes Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas Naruto, je ne me permettrai pas de dire que je peu lire en toi aussi facilement que lui, mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas si heureux !

Puis Kiba s'appuya sur son chien pour tenir debout.

-Tu sais, tout le monde le sais, alors arrête de jouer ce rôle ! Il ne marche pas si bien que ça tu sais !

Kiba regarda ensuite avec douceur Sasuke et cela surprit encore plus Naruto qui suivait avec encore plus d'attention la discussion.

-Mais tu sais Sasuke, on est tous aussi heureux de te revoir vraiment sourire de temps à autre. J'espère que tu te libéras enfin pleinement de toute la douleur qui te renferme.

Kiba salua alors Sasuke respectueusement et disparu avec son chien au milieu d'une fumée.

Sasuke regarda quelques instants encore la fumée qui se disparaissait de plus en plus avec le vent frais qui lui caressa le visage.

-Sasuke…

Naruto s'approcha de l'Hokage mais ce dernier se tourna et avec un sourire tendre le coupa dans sa phrase. Naruto resta comme pétrifié sur place et ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder et une sensation étrange le prit.

-Il y a encore des choses à voire, alors allons-y !

Puis il se tourna et reprit la route d'un pas posé et tout en souplesse.

Naruto se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami mais ce dernier détourna le regard et les mains dans les poches il suivit son double sans rien dire. Naruto le regarda et baissant un peu la tête, il les suivit avec un poids étrange sur ses épaules.

* * *

A suivre ! A bientôt, amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou

PS, Pour info je tiens à précisé que même si mon histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite et donc, comme annoncé il y a quelques chapitres plus tôt, je serait dans l'obligation de faire une petite pause pour éviter d'arrêter la publication au milieu d'un "arc".

Explications;

Mon histoire se fait sur 5 arcs;

-1 arc; l'arrivé dans le monde dix ans plus tars qui va jusqu'au chapitre 23

-2 arc; L'apparition de Naruto dix ans plus vieux et qui par là-même se basera sur le petit blondinet

-3 arc; qui sera assez court,il est plutôt là pour faire la transition entre le 2ème et 4 ème arc

-4 arc; il sera basé sur Sasuke

et enfin 5 arc; Le retour de Naruto et Sasuke dans leur temps.

Voilà, alors juste pour vous prévenir que cette histoire ne va pas se terminer de si tôt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumé_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Il y aura un semblant de SasuNaru mais très léger, il restera dans la zone du shonen ai. Sinon quelques couples énoncés mais rien de bien approfondit, c'est du soft en somme !

_Liens avec des fics_ Cette histoire est un parallèle à mes fics Ma maladie via Comme la vie passe. Mais elle aura un lien direct plutôt avec En souvenir d'un frère…. Mais ça reste assez soft.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

_Durée_ Encore inconnu, les chapitres seront de maximum cinq pages. Ça me permettra ainsi d'avancer plus vite !

* * *

Chapitre 19 La fin de la journée

La visite de Konoha continua sans trop de grabuge et Naruto retrouva bien vite le sourire lorsqu'il remarqua son restaurant préféré.

Celui-ci avait fait des travaux et était bien plus grand qu'à leur époque.

Naruto supplia l'Hokage pour qu'il puisse manger au moins un bol de ramen, ce dernier l'avait regardé avec surprise puis avait rit et avec encore quelques suppliques de Naruto tel que…

-Je vais mourir de faim… si je n'mange pas tout de suite, je vais finir comme une anguille !

-…

-Dis Sasu… tu veux que je finisse en anguille…J'vais tomber par terre et tu vas devoir me ranimer et même me porter sur ton dos…

Il finit par rire et dire avec un sourire qui surprenait toujours autant Naruto…

-Bon, si c'est à ce point là, je veux bien !

Ce dernier sauta de joie, mais fut vite arrêter par le plus jeune Sasuke, qui, lui fit un croche-pied pour le calmer. C'est sous le regard passablement amusé de Sasuke que Naruto s'étala de tout son long parterre.

L'Hokage regardait avec un air étonné mais amusé le petit manège des deux jeunes gens face à lui.

Se remettant de la surprise, Naruto répliqua d'un ton grognon.

-Sasuke t'es méchant !

Un air supérieur peint sur le visage, Sasuke ricana presque.

-J'm'en fiche, quand t'arrêteras d'être aussi extravertie on en reparlera !

-J'suis pas extraverti ! C'est toi qui aime me cogner et m'humilier !

Se plaignit Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait, accroupi aux pieds de Sasuke qui pour toute réponse l'ignora royalement.

-Bon je crois que si vous souhaitez manger il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où nous pouvons aller sans que vous ne soyez remarqué.

Finit par interrompre l'Hokage qui s'était déjà mis à marcher en direction d'un endroit encore inconnu pour nos deux amis.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

Demanda Naruto tout en se relevant et dépassant Sasuke il rejoignit l'Hokage.

Sasuke ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Pfou, de toute façon toi lorsqu'on parle de nourriture tu t'en fiche du reste !

-T'es jaloux c'est tout !

Répliqua Naruto alors qu'il lui tourna la tête.

-T'est juste irrécupérable !

Marmonna Sasuke alors qu'il suivit les deux face à lui, les mains dans les poches et un air un peu boudeur.

Naruto lui lança de temps à autre des petites œillades mais son estomac criant famine l'empêcha de réfléchir normalement.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore dans le silence, interrompu dans temps à autre par certains villageois qui s'arrêtaient poliment pour saluer l'Hokage.

-Nous y voici !

Finit par murmurer Sasuke alors qu'il pointait discrètement du doigt une sorte de taverne miteuse qui était, à première vue, à l'abandon et sur le point de tomber en rune.

-Euh, vous êtes sûr ?

Finit par demander Naruto, le regard étonné et le thon septique et presque catastrophé.

Se dirigeant vers l'entré l'Hokage répondit simplement…

-C'est pas aussi miteux que cela en à l'air vous savez… Allons, venez !

C'est après un échange de regards collectif que Sasuke et Naruto suivirent l'Hokage, septique et un poil inquiet.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois et Sasuke alla s'installer sur un des tabourets du comptoir, il enleva sa cape et la plia pour ensuite la déposer délicatement sur le rebord de la chaise à côté de lui.

Puis il tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes et tout en souriant, les invita à s'installer près de lui en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent alors à leur tour et s'assirent tous deux près de l'Hokage.

Soudain alors que Naruto allait parler, l'Hokage lui fit signe de se taire et tout se mit à tourner autour d'eux.

En quelques secondes, toute la pièce changea et une atmosphère moins pesante se fit tout autour d'eux.

Derrière eux soudain une cheminé avec un feu crépitait doucement, autour d'eux l'aspect glauque qui y régnait encore quelques secondes avant avait complètement disparu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Fit Naruto alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui. Sasuke se tourna vers son double plus âgé et croisant son regard pétillant lui demanda…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est un genjutsu ?

Sasuke lui fit un clin d'œil et tout en parlant d'une voix calme et posée, répondit à la question de son double…

-C'est simple, c'est un restaurant magique qui accueille en son sein que des personnes qui lui a offert quelque chose en échange, suite à ça, un pacte se fait et aujourd'hui comme tu peux le voir…

-C'est fantastique !

S'extasia Naruto, n'écoutant pas une seule seconde ce que Sasuke venait de dire et donc, ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de couper la parole à l'Hokage.

Sasuke soupira et regarda du coin de l'œil son double plus âgé et se contenta finalement par observer le restaurant.

Ce dernier avait une chaleur particulière et s'en qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer il se sentit à l'aise.

-Ah Sasuke ! Quel joie de te revoir ! Tu vas bien dis-moi ?

Le trio se tourna pour découvrir un homme fin, les cheveux en bataille et une paire de grosse lunette sur le nez, regardait avec un immense sourire l'Hokage.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et répondit poliment.

-Oui, oui, j'avoue que cela va faire un moment effectivement !

L'homme regarda alors les deux plus jeunes gens près de Sasuke et reposa finalement son regard sur Sasuke.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore été faire des siennes j'espère !

Un regard interrogateur, l'homme zieuta plus attentivement les réactions de son petit protégé.

Ce dernier ce dernier se tendit imperceptiblement mais parla d'un thon calme et assuré.

-Non, non rassure-toi, j'y suis pour rien ! Je te présente Naruto et Sasuke…ils viennent juste d'arriver

Un peu septique le serveur garda le silence, puis sourit et répliqua finalement, sous le soulagement de l'Hokage, sous le regard dubitatif de Sasuke plus jeune et le regard interrogateur de Naruto.

-Bon tant mieux ! Je commençais à me faire du souci tu sais !

-Je suis désolé !

Fit Sasuke tout en souriant avec difficulté. L'homme sourit davantage et reprit sur un thon enjoué…

-Bon allez, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, je te l'offre volontiers mon petit Sasuke !

-Oh euh merci mais…

Sasuke voulu refuser l'offre du serveur mais ce dernier ne la laissa pas finir et le coupa…

-Non, non ! Ne dis rien, cela me fait plaisir ! Allez choisi ce que tu veux et je viendrais te l'apporter au plus vite.

Après avoir donné trois cartes, l'homme alla à l'autre bout du comptoir pour servir deux autres clients qui venaient d'apparaître d'un seul coup.

-Bon eh bien choisissez ce qui vous fait envie !

Fit Sasuke alors qu'il donna aux deux plus jeunes une carte et les laissa choisir ce qui leurs ferait plaisir.

-Dis, est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu viens ici ?

Demanda le jeune Sasuke alors qu'il regardait son double par-dessus sa carte. L'Hokage cligna des yeux puis souriant chaleureusement, il chuchota alors simplement à l'intention de son double…

-Ça c'est mon petit secret !

Suite à ces mots, Sasuke se résigna à ne pas en demander davantage et se remit à lire la carte.

Après plusieurs heures, après avoir mangé puis rencontré quelques personnes et avoir joué, Sasuke, Naruto et l'Hokage décidèrent de quitter le restaurant.

Le serveur les remercia et souffla, juste avant que l'Hokage ne parte…

-J'espère te revoir bientôt Sasuke ! Tu devrais venir plus souvent, j'apprécie toujours ta compagnie tu sais !

Sur ce, Sasuke l'avait remercié et lui avait promi de repasser au plus vite.

Le serveur leurs fit un signe de la main et soudain tout se remit à tourner autour du trio et ils revinrent tous trois dans l'espace miteux qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

-Bon il est temps d'y aller !

Fit Sasuke alors qu'il reprit sa cape d'Hokage et la remit sur ses épaules sous le regard envieux de Naruto et l'expression indifférente de Sasuke plus jeune.

En sortant du restaurant, Naruto fut satisfait et tout en riant et se massant l'estomac, il regarda Sasuke et dit…

-Waouh j'ai bien mangé !

-T'es qu'un goinfre !

Lui répliqua Sasuke sans hésité tout en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

Naruto ne s'offusqua pas face à la remarque de Sasuke qui lui lança de plus un sourire mesquin.

-La journée s'est bien passé, je suis heureux d'avoir put visiter ce village !

Fit Naruto tout en regardant l'Hokage qui marchait un peu plus loin devant eux.

Soudain Naruto s'arrêta et sembla avoir soudain une idée…

Regarda Sasuke avec des yeux exorbité, ce dernier fut surpris de l'attitude de son ami et se dernier ouvrit alors la bouche…

…

* * *

A suivre

A dans une semaine ! Merci à chacuns de mes lecteurs de continuer de me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires, Cela me fait super plaisir.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias Tina-chou


	20. Chapter 20

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Toujours sur SasuNaru assez léger avec quelques petits détails qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce couple. Mais à ce chapitre il n'y a encore rien de très poussé.

_Liens avec des fics_ Aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que c'est une suite assez direct avec ma fic _Souvenir d'un frère_.

_Durée_ Les chapitres se font en avance et plutôt à l'aspiration au jour le jour, donc pour le moment encore aucune idée, je pense que la fin vous sera révélé dans les derniers chapitres pas avant.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 20; Dans un couché de soleil

..

-Mais où allons-nous dormir ?

Demanda bêtement Naruto alors qu'il croisait le regard nuit de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier haussa des épaules pour seule réponse. Sasuke, à quelques pas d'eux entendit la demande du blond et se rapprocha d'un pas léger et silencieux de son double.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux toujours vous offrir l'hospitalité.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent vers l'Hokage et furent surpris de l'offre de ce dernier. Sasuke baissa un peu la tête alors que Naruto sentit un sourire immense se dessiner sur tout le visage.

-T'es sûr ?

Demanda le blond alors qu'il regardait avec malice l'Hokage. Ce dernier sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son crâne mais hocha simplement la tête pour réponse.

-Génial ! Je vais pouvoir enfin voir l'endroit où tu vis !

Fit avec joie en se tournant vers son ami. Ce dernier, lui, tourna la tête, faisant comme si Naruto n'avait rien dit.

Naruto le regarda avec un peu de surprise face au comportement de ce dernier mais n'en perdit pas moins son sourire. Il regarda alors au loin, le paysage qui s'offrait devant lui, heureux d'avoir put visiter ce village qu'il aimait tant en compagnie de Sasuke, qui dans une dizaine d'années, allait le rendre aussi prospère en enjoué avec des couleurs partout et où chaque visage est peint de sourire et de rire innocent.

Un village où il fait beau de vivre et où la guerre semble être très loin des frontières.

Alors, poussé soudain par une envie folle qui l'avait pris depuis quelques heures déjà, Naruto se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et chuchotant pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre, il se posa à la droite de Sasuke et il lui avoua d'une voix sincère et heureuse.

-Sasuke, j'ai hâte d'arriver à dans dix ans, car je sais que tu seras un excellant Hokage ! Je suis heureux que dans un futur proche tu pourras revivre avec calme et tranquillité.

-…

-Mais surtout, je serai heureux de te voir sourire et aimer ce village comme autrefois. Ces jours où nous formions l'équipe sept.

-…

Sasuke préféra garder son regard posé sur les diverses maisons, baignées de la lumière du soleil couchant, il soupira pour la forme mais finit par chuchoter é son tour.

-… T'es idiot !

Mais un petit sourire fleurit tout de même sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Cela n'échappa pas au regard bleu azure de Naruto et ce dernier fut heureux de voir que finalement, Sasuke partageait lui aussi cet opinons.

« Oui, j'ai hâte de voir ces jours-ci se faire ! J'ai vraiment hâte… de voir comment tu va y arriver Sasuke ! »

Les minutes passèrent et L'Hokage se rapprocha finalement du duo et les interrompit dans leur contemplation.

-Il va être temps d'y aller !

Sasuke croisa le regard bleu azure de Naruto et celui-ci fut surpris. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant avant de recommencer à battre de plus en plus vite.

Son regard se perdit dans celui noir nuit de l'Hokage.

Soudain un sentiment étrange naquit en lui sans qu'il ne puisse y donner un nom.

Mais pour lui, il était évidant d'un seul mot ne tournait plus que dans sa tête.

« Magnifique ! »

Sasuke était magnifique avec en arrière plan un coucher de soleil splendide. Les couleurs or, orangé qui l'englobaient, lui donnait un air de prince irréel.

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé et cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que cela allait faire bizarre qu'il soit resté ainsi sans bouger devant Sasuke avec dix ans de plus.

Sasuke, lui, fit comme si de rien était en fit virevolté avec grâce sa cape derrière lui, prenant ainsi les devant pour retourner au bas de la petite colline, suivit de près par Naruto et son double de dix ans de moins.

Ce dernier regarda avec surprise le dos de son ami mais préféra ne rien dire.

Il avait bien remarqué l'instant d'arrêt de son ami face à son double plus âgé et fut lui aussi surpris face à la « beauté » du plan tableau qui l'avait surpris.

-J'espère que c'est pas trop loin !

Fit avec moquerie le blond alors que l'Hokage rit un instant avant de tourné légèrement la tête pour regarder ce dernier pour lui répondre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il se trouve au milieu du village !

Sasuke eut l'air surpris et cela amusa fortement son double, ayant hâte de voir la tête qu'il allait faire en découvrant l'endroit où il habitait.

-C'est à environ dix minutes à pied depuis ici, si l'on marche tranquillement.

-… ?

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation alors que Sasuke eut l'air blazer.

-J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous !

Et sans laisser le temps à Naruto et Sasuke de lui répondre, l'Hokage se tourna et décida de prendre un autre chemin.

* * *

…

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Toujours sur SasuNaru assez léger avec quelques petits détails qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce couple. Mais à ce chapitre il n'y a encore rien de très poussé.

_Liens avec des fics_ Aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que c'est une suite assez direct avec ma fic _Souvenir d'un frère_.

_Durée_ Les chapitres se font en avance et plutôt à l'aspiration au jour le jour, donc pour le moment encore aucune idée, je pense que la fin vous sera révélé dans les derniers chapitres pas avant.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 21; L'ombre

« Du temps devant nous ? »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers Sasuke et ce dernier haussa simplement des épaules, suivant un peu de loin son double.

Naruto cligna des yeux puis suivit de près son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha et chuchota à l'encontre de Sasuke…

-Dis, tu sais où on va là ?

Sasuke continua son chemin comme de rien était, mais répondit tout de même d'une voix morne.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, suivons-le et voyons où il nous emmène.

Naruto zieuta le visage de son ami et remarqua que rien ne perturbait ses traits fins.

« Sasuke,… j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu penses vraiment… »

Naruto regarda alors le dos de l'Hokage et un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa cape virevoltait toujours d'une manière si gracieuse qu'elle l'hypnotisait presque. Tout dans l'attitude de Sasuke l'hypnotisait et Naruto se demandait comment ce Sasuke avait-il put devenir Hokage après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Cependant malgré sa déception de ne pas avoir été élu Hokage lui-même, il restait fier de son meilleur ami. Imaginer que Sasuke puisse devenir un tel homme d'ici dix ans lui réchauffait le cœur bien plus que s'il était devenu Hokage.

Sasuke resterait à jamais son meilleur ami et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Il avait mit bien trop de temps et d'années pour conserver son lien avec lui. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement alors que son regard se posait sur son meilleur ami puis sur l'Hokage. Pour une raison inexpliqué Naruto se sentit tout à coup plus léger.

-Attendez-moi ici s'il vous plaît.

L'Hokage se retourna et avec un sourire énigmatique les laissa planté là tous les deux. Sasuke marcha alors à la lisière de la forêt et c'est à ce moment là que Naruto remarqua une silhouette un peu plus loin près d'un arbre.

-C'est qui ?

Demanda Naruto plus pour lui-même qu'une vraie question qu'il aurait posé à quelqu'un en particulier.

L'Hokage s'approcha de la silhouette mystérieuse puis s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il fit quelques moudras et un filet vert entoura les deux personnes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Demanda Naruto tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sasuke. Ce dernier garda son regard fixe mais soupira et finit par éclairer les lanternes un peu éteintes de son imbécile blond.

-Pfou… c'est simplement une technique qui doit les préserver ! Pour éviter sans doute qu'on entende ce qu'ils se disent je suppose.

-Mhmm…

Naruto regarda à nouveau vers l'Hokage qui discutait avec la silhouette baignait dans l'ombre de la forêt.

De là où se trouvaient les deux garçons ils remarquèrent tous deux le sourire triste sur le visage de Sasuke et cela surprit les deux garçons qui clignèrent tous deux des yeux face à la surprise.

Pour Naruto cela lui fit comme une décharge en plein cœur alors que Sasuke, lui, regardait son double plus âgé avec surprise sans pour autant savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore sans que rien ne viennent les déranger. Sasuke et Naruto restèrent là à observer de loin la silhouette qui ne bougeait presque pas, juste de temps à autres ils voyaient la tête encapuchonné bougé de haut en bas, ce qui donnait la même réaction à l'Hokage qui n'affichait qu'un simple sourire presque invisible sur son visage pâle. Il avait un regard emplis de désolance mais une petite étincelle d'espoir brillait dans le fond de ses prunelles couleur nuit.

-Sasuke… tu arrives à voir qui c'est ce type en cagoule ?

Sasuke zieuta une seconde, son ami et remarqua une chose étrange sur son visage.

Il avait un regard triste et cela surpris Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier avait si soudainement un regard comme ça.

-Je n' sais pas, peut-être un homme perdu qui a décidé de ne plus vivre avec les autres…

Naruto regarda Sasuke et cligna des yeux. Soudain remit des sentiments qui l'obscurcissaient.

-Tu veux dire… un peu comme toi il y a quelques années… ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et soupira, instinctivement, sa main droite vint se poser sur le haut de son T-shirt et vint caresser un objet sous ce dernier.

Naruto l'observa faire sans rien dire, il avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps de ne plus s'en formaliser. C'était devenu naturel, à chaque fois que Sasuke se remémorait certains souvenirs de son passé, il déposait sa main sur l'objet qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

-Sasuke…

Fit Naruto d'une voix hésitante, mais ce dernier fut interrompu par la voix de Sasuke.

-Ne t'en fais pas… c'est loin maintenant…

Naruto eut de la peine pour son ami. Même si Sasuke lui disait et redisait que tout allait bien, il savait que la blessure de Sasuke était encore bien encrée dans son cœur.

-Mais… Sasuke, je sais que…

Sasuke se tourna alors vers Naruto et posa son index sur ses lèvres, un micro sourire aux coins des lèvres, Naruto en resta statufié…

-Laisse tombé…je te dis !ça n'a vraiment plus d'importance…

Puis Sasuke se retourna pour regarder au loin son double et Naruto cru entendre quelques mots soufflé entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

-On ne peut plus rien y faire, c'est trop tard…

Naruto regarda avec peine et compassion son meilleur ami, mais ne se permit pas de répliquer.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore dans le silence puis Naruto et Sasuke virent l'Hokage tendre quelque chose vers l'homme mystérieux un peu plus loin. L'Hokage lui dit quelques mots encore et se détourna de la silhouette sans plus le regarder.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et finit par se diriger d'un pas souple vers les deux garçons. Ces derniers regardèrent la silhouette assise derrière l'Hokage et remarquèrent qu'il avait la tête baissé.

L'Hokage arriva finalement à leurs hauteurs et leurs sourit, c'était un sourire tendre mais qui était empreint de tristesse. Tout en continuant de marcher d'un pas lent, il leur dit simplement…

-Vous venez ? Il est temps d'y aller !

* * *

…

A suivre

A la prochaine pour la suite. Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	22. Chapter 22

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Genre_ Fantastique, romance, friendship, UP,(UA), OOC, aventure, de temps en temps humour. (un peu de shonen ai aussi mais pas directement tout de suite)

_Couple_ Toujours sur SasuNaru assez léger avec quelques petits détails qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce couple. Mais à ce chapitre il n'y a encore rien de très poussé.

_Liens avec des fics_ Aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que c'est une suite assez direct avec ma fic _Souvenir d'un frère_.

_Durée_ Les chapitres se font en avance et plutôt à l'aspiration au jour le jour, donc pour le moment encore aucune idée, je pense que la fin vous sera révélé dans les derniers chapitres pas avant.

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 22; En route chez Sasuke !

...

Sasuke continua alors son chemin, n'attendant pas de réponse des deux jeunes. Il marcha d'un pas lent, un peu feutré, ce qui étonna son double derrière lui.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent une seconde, un regard puis Sasuke ferma les yeux et mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il prit le même chemin que son double. Naruto, lui marcha un peu en retrait, tout en restant tout de même assez près de Sasuke pour rester invisible aux yeux des autres.

-Sasuke… qui c'était cette personne tout à l'heure ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de demander malgré lui alors qu'il regardait avec désespoir le dos de l'Hokage.

Ce dernier se stoppa sans se retourner, gardant son regard face à lui. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et croiser le regard bleu azure du blond. Naruto avait les sourcils froncés et malgré le regard noir de son meilleur ami, il voulait savoir.

C'était plus fort que lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il le sache.

Sasuke, lui, regarda avec colère son blond. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il manquait d'autant de tact. C'était vrai que lui non plus n'était pas doué pour mâcher ses mots, mais il savait toujours lorsqu'il fallait se taire ou au contraire, les moments où il était approprié de parler. Ce dont Naruto était totalement dépourvu au vu de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Naruto…

-Laisse, je comprends qu'il veuille savoir !

L'Hokage baissa la tête et toujours sans se retourné venait de couper Sasuke dans sa lancé de remontrance envers Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna alors vers son double et attendit simplement que le silence se rompt.

Naruto, lui, sentit un effet bizarre dans l'air, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de subitement différant en ce Sasuke du futur. Rien de mauvais mais juste une aura différente venait d'entourer les trois personnes et cette aura venait de ce Sasuke.

-Vous le saurez assez vite, attendez jusqu'à demain d'accord !

Puis Sasuke releva la tête et reprit son pas habituel. Son aura redevint douce et sereine, rassurante et chaleureuse.

Naruto resta quelques secondes, planté sur place, alors qu'il regardait avec surprise Sasuke s'éloigner petit à petit.

C'est uniquement en sentant une main l'agripper avec force sur son poignée, que Naruto reprit pied à terre et croisa un regard charbon qui avait l'air mécontent.

Sans rien dire, Sasuke le tira à sa suite et ils revinrent à bonne distance de l'Hokage. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Sasuke fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard son blond qui se sentit soudain pâlir.

-T'es contant j'espère ! Franchement t'en rate pas une, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! T'écoute jamais rien et t'en fais toujours cas ta tête !

Resserrant davantage sur sa poigne, Naruto sentit une petite douleur se faire au niveau de son poignée face à la pression de plus en plus forte de Sasuke.

-Maintenant tu te la fermes et tu restes près de moi !

N'osant pas contrarier Sasuke et en ayant encore moins l'envie, Naruto hocha pathétiquement la tête tout en continuant de se sentir honteux par son incapacité à tenir sa langue.

Il aurait aimé s'excuser auprès de Sasuke, voir même des deux, mais il eut soudain peur de s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres de Sasuke.

« J'espère juste que son caractère s'améliorera très vite… »

Suivant en silence les deux Sasuke, Naruto se laissa finalement surprendre en réalisant qu'au bout de peu de temps ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte du village. Les gardes saluèrent respectueusement leur Hokage en s'inclinant et le laissèrent passer, comme pour la première fois, ces derniers ne les virent pas et les laissèrent donc passer sans soucis.

Quelques minutes passèrent et après que Sasuke ait prit un à deux raccourci pour éviter les festivités du village, plus quelque passages inconnus pour Naruto, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois devant une petite maison à l'air assez tranquille.

-Bienvenue chez moi !

* * *

…

A suivre

Voici un nouveau chapitre, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	23. Chapter 23

**Si dans dix ans…**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 23; En route vers les festivités !

...

-Waou ! C'est chez toi ici ?

Demanda, l'air impressionné, Naruto admira l'entrée de la maison de Sasuke. Ce dernier se retint de rire et devança ses deux invités.

-Je vais vous laisser prendre vos aises, je vais prendre une douche, excusez-moi !

Sasuke déposa son uniforme d'Hokage et monta à l'étage, mais alors qu'il allait disparaître de la vue de ses deux invités, il ajouta.

-Ici vous êtes en sécurité, je installé un charme spécial autour de la maison. Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez bouger et discuter librement sans vous en faire des voyeurs.

Puis Sasuke disparu enfin et peu de temps après, Sasuke et Naruto purent entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

-C'est immense cette baraque !

-C'est pas une baraque ! C'est une maison, espèce d'ignorant ! J'te jure, t'es irrécupérable !

Pour toute réponse Naruto lui tira la langue et regarda tout autour de lui la pièce qui servait de salon ouvert à la cuisine.

Une baie vitrée surplombait tout le salon et l'on pouvait voir un spectacle merveille sur une partie du village.

-C'est vraiment super ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il s'assit près de Sasuke qui regardait lui aussi les alentours.

-Mh,…

L'air interrogateur, Naruto observa Sasuke et ne put s'empêcher de demander…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment avant de finalement répondre d'une voix septique…

-Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne ! On est arrivé ici, mais la seule personne qui puisse nous aider, reste vague dans ses explications !

Naruto resta silencieux quelques secondes, attendant avec impatience la suite mais Sasuke resta silencieux, pensif et sa main vint même se poser automatiquement sur son menton.

N'y tenant plus, Naruto s'approcha du visage de Sasuke et lui chuchota…

-Et ?...

L'air grave, Sasuke répondit pensif, remarquant à peine la position plus rapproché de son ami.

-…et je trouve que c'est louche !

-… ?

Naruto cligna des yeux et regarda un peu surprit Sasuke, ce dernier ne fit pas plus attention au regard bleu azure qui l'observait.

-Tu n'trouves pas ça étrange la façon dont on a atterrit ici ? C'est quand même étrange et pourquoi mon double ne nous dite-il tout simplement pas comment rentrer chez nous ?

-…

Naruto réfléchit un moment aux paroles de Sasuke et trouva aussi cela étrange mais alors qu'il allait répondre à la question de Sasuke, ce dernier l'interrompit.

-Je suis sûr qu'on a atterrit ici pour une chose ! On doit trouver ce que c'est et après il nous suffira de la faire puis avec un peu de chance on pourra revenir dans notre temps !

-Mais pourquoi ? Moi j'aime être ici !

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Sasuke face à l'imbécilité dont Naruto pouvait faire preuve parfois. Respirant pour se calmer il lui lâcha sur un thon semi énervé.

-Espèce d'imbécile, t'es con ou quoi, on ne doit pas rester ici trop longtemps, sinon on risque de changer notre futur, si on en sait trop on pourrait très bien ne jamais connaître ce Konoha que tu veux…

-Je sais ! Mais je… je…

-…

Sasuke regarda Naruto et ce dernier baissa la tête, cachant un léger rougissement. Sasuke soupira et décida de couper court à la conversation. Il se leva et se dirigea près de la baie vitré.

Quelque seconde plus tard, baignant dans un silence agréable, un bruit les fit tous deux se retourner en direction des escaliers, l'Hokage descendait tranquillement les marches regardant avec un petit sourire les deux plus jeune.

Il était habillé d'un kimono bleu pastelle brillant qui lui donnait un air de prêtre. Sur ses épaules était posé délicatement une toile transparente orangé qui se prolongeait tout derrière son dos, flottant délicatement à chaque mouvement que faisait Sasuke pour rejoindre le bas des escaliers.

Sasuke et Naruto en restèrent quoique, il émanait de ce Sasuke une aura étrange mais bienveillante, chaleureuse et mystique. Une aura qui les attirait et qui les empêchaient presque de le quitter du regard.

Une énergie mystique qui les englobait tous deux dans une atmosphère agréable et aimante. De plus, ses yeux doux, empli de sagesse, lui donnait encore plus de force dans cet apparition.

Le pire, se dirent tous deux en même temps, c'est que ce Sasuke plus âgée ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Naruto et Sasuke le regardèrent tous deux descendre tranquillement les marches qui le mèneraient près d'eux.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Demanda de sa voix douce l'Hokage alors qu'il franchissait la dernière marche. Il regarda de ses yeux pénétrants, Naruto et son double plus jeune qui firent en même temps non de la tête.

Cela amusa un court instant l'Hokage et il s'approcha des deux garçons, regardant plus attentivement Sasuke près de la baie et une lueur étrange passa durant une seconde dans les yeux noir nuit de l'Hokage.

Sasuke le regarda un moment, mais l'Hokage se tourna et d'une voix semi amusé et sérieuse, il dit simplement…

-La soirée va commença, je suis prêt mais vous par contre…

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent instinctivement un regard et une impression bizarre se déchargea subtilement dans toute la pièce.

L'Hokage s'éloigna de quelque pas et finit par dire…

-Il va falloir vous trouver des costumes aussi !

Renseigna Sasuke alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une vieille caisse poussiéreuse.

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler en comprenant ce que son double voulait dire, Naruto, pour sa part, cligna des yeux sans vraiment comprendre.

-Attend ! C'est une blague ?

S'esclaffa Sasuke alors qu'il se relevait pour mieux voir le dos de son double.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas Sasuke, ma technique ne sera pas efficace face à tant de gens, donc il faut trouver une autre solution !

-…Et…il n'y en a pas d'autre ?

Demanda avec supplice Sasuke qui s'approcha de l'Hokage qui continuait de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa caisse.

-Non il n'y en a pas d'autre…

Puis avant que Sasuke ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Naruto sembla enfin se réveiller.

-Youpi ! On va faire la fête !

Puis une tornade blonde vint en un quart de seconde se planter à côté de Sasuke tout en gigotant de joie et d'excitation.

-Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé !

Sous l'horreur du regard de Sasuke, il vit l'Hokage sortir de sa caisse deux costumes de clowns à petits pois rouge pour l'un et vert pour l'autre.

-C'est une blague ?

-C'est génial !

C'est sous le regard rieur que l'Hokage regarda tour à tour ses deux invités et il leur lança ses déguisements.

-Dépêchez-vous de vous changer, je dois bientôt commencer mon spectacle !

Puis Sasuke partit dans une pièce adjointe pour laisser ses deux gamins se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après des râlements, des engueulades et des râlements, Sasuke finit à contre grès de porter son costumes sous le sourire réjouie de Naruto qui ne cessait d'exprimer sa joie à pouvoir faire la fête.

-Ah une dernière chose,

Fit l'Hokage en s'approchant de Naruto. Il déposa sa main sur le sommet de son crane et une lumière violette se dégagea de la main de Sasuke. Sous l'œil de linx de Sasuke, il vit soudain les cheveux blond doré de Naruto devenir brun et légèrement plus long, puis les moustaches sur les joues de Naruto s'effacer à vue d'œil.

-Voilà, c'est mieux !

Finit par dire Sasuke tout en se reculant. Il laissa Naruto admirer le travail.

-Pourquoi ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il prenant entre ses doigts ses cheveux devenu brun.

L'Hokage lui sourit et pour toute réponse lui informa.

-Si tu venais à te balader dans les rues ainsi, tu te ferais trop facilement remarquer, donc j'ai teint tes cheveux et effacer pour un temps tes cicatrices sur les joues.

-Super ! T'es génial Sasu !

L'Hokage sourit sous la remarque mais l'autre Sasuke s'offusqua et le coup partit d'un instant.

-Tu peux la fermer, parce que ton idiotie ça va nous trahir !

Naruto se massa le crâne et tout en rouspétant, il maugréa un…

-…. Teme Sasuke !

Pour la peine Sasuke lui en donna un nouveau sous le regard amusé et désolé de l'Hokage.

-Bon il est temps d'y aller !

Fit Sasuke alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour partir en direction de la fête du village.

Naruto tout heureux s'avança et tout en riant sous cape, il suivit l'Hokage tout en tirant de force son meilleur ami qui ne fit que ronchonner pour la forme.

C'est ainsi que l'Hokage se fit remarqué à peine avait-il rejoint les rues principales de Konoha, là où la fête battait déjà son plain.

* * *

A suivre

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie et aussi au chapitre annonciateur d'une pause!

Eh oui, à bientôt et merci encore pour les fans qui me suivent et me commentent, cela me fait plaisir.

Amicalement sasuneu-tina alias tina-chou


	24. Chapter 24

**Si dans dix ans…**

**petit bonus cadeau!**

_Auteur_ Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

_Personnages_ Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

_Résumer_ Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Que sommes-nous devenu après dix ans…Ou, comment sommes-nous arrivé dix en plus tard ?

_Petite note_ Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 24 Un spectacle magnifique, Sasuke rayonne !

...

-Oh regardez tous ! C'est Sasuke-sama qui vient d'arriver ! Vite, vite allons lui dire bonjour !

Mais avant que quiconque de ces filles ne puissent approcher Sasuke, ce dernier se faisait déjà entrainer par des gens en costume, sous les regards contrariés de certains et admiratif d'autres.

-Hokage-sama, vous tombez à pique, venez avec nous, le spectacle va pouvoir commencer !

Arrivé sur la place, l'Hokage se fit embarqué par quelques personnes qui l'emmenèrent sur la scène pour que celui-ci puisse faire un discourt à tous.

Sasuke regarda son double du coin de l'œil, regardant également les diverses personnes tout autour de lui pour voir leurs expression et il fut surpris de remarquer l'engouement dont chacun faisait preuve envers lui.

Naruto fit la même chose et s'en trouva en plus surpris mais heureux de constater que d'ici une dizaine d'années son cher Sasuke allait être admiré et adoré par son village.

Les acclamations prirent de plus en plus d'ampleurs et tantôt des cris de joie et d'encouragement se mêlèrent aux applaudissements.

L'Hokage les remercia et faisant un petit signe de la main la foule se calma et se turent pour écouter le discoure de Sasuke.

C'est sous les nombreux regards qui l'observaient avec impatience que Sasuke âgé de vingt-huit ans commença son monologue.

-Bonsoirs à vous tous, j'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée. Nous sommes ici pour fêter une nouvelle année qui je l'espère sera aussi bel et agréable que cette année-ci.

Comme chaque année, vous aurez la possibilité de regarder divers spectacle avec au départ une démonstration qui sera fait comme la tradition le veux, par l'Hokage lui-même.

D'ici la fin de cette fête, vous aurez également la possibilité de regarder du haut de la montagne des Kages, un feu d'artifice organisé et préparé par les nouveaux diplômé de cette année…

Naruto regarda avec plus d'attention Sasuke, il regardait avec admiration l'homme qui faisait son discours comme s'il faisait la météo, sans aucun tract ni aucune gêne à parler devant un si grand publique. Ce Sasuke qui s'emblait se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau alors qu'il l'avait toujours connu comme une personne qui n'aurait jamais fait aucun discours ni même n'aurait accepté de faire face à une telle foule.

C'est souriant et amusé qu'il regarda un moment son Sasuke et l'Hokage qui continuait son speech.

Puis soudain une sensation bizarre naquis au fond de lui. Naruto continua de regarder l'Hokage et soudain il eut une impression bizarre.

En l'observant ainsi, Naruto cru voir durant une seconde, une aura clair se dégager de Sasuke. L'entourant de tout son corps et brillant comme un diamant.

Mais cela dura à peine quelques seconde que Naruto eut à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'il cru avoir rêvé. Durant cet instant, Sasuke lui avait paru brillant, illuminé d'une aura étrange. Posant son regard bleu azure sur son Sasuke, Naruto remarqua que ce dernier n'avait rien vu, car son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression.

Naruto se secoua la tête et finit par se dire qu'il avait finalement dû rêver, admirant sans doute trop ce nouveau Sasuke. Ce Sasuke qui sera le sien dans dix ans.

En pensant ainsi, Naruto se sentit rougir et se mit une baffe mentale.

-Bien, je vous invite tous à faire la fête et à passer une excellente soirée, je vous laisse vous installer pour ceux qui le souhaitent, pour regarder le spectacle d'ouverture de cette nouvelle fête du village.

Suite à ces mots tout le monde s'installa sans hésiter sur les quelques centaines de chaises éparpillées un peu partout autour de la scène.

Sasuke et Naruto s'installèrent eux près de la scène, déjà bien bombé et à l'abri des bousculades qui se faisaient un peu partout pour avoir la chance de se trouver le plus près possible.

Quelques minutes encore et enfin l'estrade s'illumina des mille et uns couleurs avant qu'au centre de la scène l'Hokage ne se fasse voir au milieu d'un brouillard fin.

Le silence se fit d'un coup et tous admirèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Chacun étaient passionné par les mouvements que leur faisait Sasuke pour faire diverses invocations, mélangeant les éléments les uns après les autres avec facilité.

Cela surpris Naruto au départ mais bien vite ses yeux ne reflétèrent plus que l'admiration et trouble qui s'emparait de lui, impressionné par la prestation dans laquelle Sasuke arrivait à changer avec tellement d'aisance sa nature de chakra.

Puis enfin après quelques minutes de spectacle, Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa folle danse dans laquelle il avait fait se combattre un dragon de feu et un serpent de foudre l'un contre l'autre, finissant par s'entremêler et disparaître dans une pluie de petits diamants qui s'éparpilla au milieu de la foule qui en resta bouche-bée d'admiration.

Le silence reprit place après les milliers d'applaudissements que reçu Sasuke face à ce spectacle époustouflant.

Sasuke s'avança un peu et se concentrant un instant il rouvrit les yeux et tout à coup une lumière aveuglante se répandit un court instant avant que la foule ne puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, une chaleur particulière les avaient tous transporté.

Rouvrant les yeux, les spectateurs purent alors admirer un spectacle unique et presque féérique.

Là, juste face à eux, une illusion d'optique baignait des lumières et couleurs magnifiques.

Puis les couleurs se stabilisèrent et tous purent voir une image de rêve.

On aurait dit un couché de soleil qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans le ciel rouge qui faisait briller de tout son éclat une douce mer endormit du soir. On aurait cru y être, tous sentaient presque le sable fin et chaud sous leurs pieds et leurs doigts, la chaleur d'un soir d'été au milieu d'une petite île tranquille, respirant l'odeur si particulière d'une mer salée.

Puis tout disparu et tous furent presque déçu que cela prenne fin.

Il ne restait alors plus que Sasuke au milieu de la scène, plus beau et magnifique qu'avant, brillant de son charisme, un sourire doux peint sur son visage, il s'avança et prit le micro pour parler.

-Merci à tous pour avoir prit du temps pour regarder notre spectacle, voici maintenant le groupe de musique qui vont animer une première partir cette soirée. Je vous remercie à tous d'être ici et bonne fête à tous.

C'est sous les acclamations, les cris de joie, d'admirations et les applaudissements que l'Hokage salua une dernière fois la foule la remerciant et disparu dans un courant d'air.

Puis comme annoncé un groupe de musique prit place et commencèrent à jouer sous la foule qui commençait par-ci par-là à se disperser.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et le regarda un moment avant de dire, d'un thon enjoué et malicieux…

-T'étais fantastique ! Franchement j'en suis encore ému…

Sasuke croisa le regard admiratif de Naruto et se sentit comme honteux, gêné. Il s'approcha de Naruto et alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de Naruto, Sasuke se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du blond.

-C'était pas moi, alors…

Et pour conclure sa phrase, Sasuke offrit un coup sur la tête de son blond national et partit d'un pas calme et feutré dans une direction diverse, laissant Naruto se frotter la tête tout en ronchonnant pour lui-même.

-Mais j'm'en fous moi, Sasuke c'est toi alors c'est aussi toi qui a fait un spectacle aussi beau… espèce de Teme violant !

Il regarda son ami s'éloigner et finalement il se décida à le rejoindre, heureux tout de même. Voulant profiter de sa soirée dans ce Konoha, il entraina Sasuke dans son restaurant préféré.

Se laissant guidé malgré lui, Sasuke se retrouva à courir derrière Naruto qui le tirait à sa suite comme un enfant heureux et rempli d'innocence.

Derrière eux, ils ne virent pas qu'ils se faisaient observer par un homme bien étrange.

-Tu es revenu finalement !

Fit la voix de l'Hokage près de l'homme mystérieux, ce dernier se tourna et observa l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

-Ben tu vois bien !

* * *

A suivre

Voilà le chapitre qui clos cette partie et qui annonce une petite pause d'un mois avant de revenir pour la deuxième partie qui sera conscentré sur Naruto.

Merci à tous de votre fidélité et j'espère vous retrouver tous dans un mois pour la partie deux de cette fiction. Je ferais un effort pour faire des chapitre un peu plus long promis.

Oui je sais vous m'adorez !

Bon alors euh… bonnes vacances, merci à tous de votre fidélité et à dans un mois, un mois ça passe vite!

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires, vos théories et autres, même si je ne publierai plus durant le mois qui vient, je serai quand même dans les environs. Alors à très bientôt.

Voilà tout, merci à bientôt,

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou.


	25. Chapter 25

**Si dans dix ans…**

Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

Résumer Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Mais qui est cet homme en cagoule ? Tu le reconnais Sasuke ?

Petite note Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

Me voici pour la deuxième partie de cet fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous tiendra en alène jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture à tous et bon retour aussi…

* * *

Chapitre 25 Un homme masqué

-Ne me répond pas comme ça !

Fit Sasuke alors qu'il jonchait l'homme face à lui.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot de me parler ainsi ! Tu ne me connais pas…

Et sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répliquer quoique ce soit, l'homme disparu en une fraction de seconde et Sasuke se retrouva au milieu de la foule de Konoha qui continuait de rire et s'amuser tout autour de lui.

L'Hokage baissa un peu la tête et durant une mini-seconde, si quelqu'un l'avait vu à cet instant précis, il aurait pu apercevoir le regard désemparé de ce dernier. Mais il aurait sans doute pensé avoir rêvé car très vite Sasuke se reprit et continua de sourire aimablement tout en saluant poliment les gens qui lui présentaient leur respect.

A quelque lieu de là, Naruto patientait avec impatience son plat préféré sous le regard réprobateur de Sasuke qui était assis à côté de lui. Cela allait faire pas moins de cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le restaurant de ramen de son idiot blond que ce dernier avait déjà attiré l'attention de la plus grande majorité des clients.

Et c'était peu dire, vu que Naruto avait déjà fait renverser trois plats et en avait englouti trois autres en moins de deux minutes puis il avait assommé un passant juste parce qu'il avait critiqué la « mal bouffe ». Naruto étant Naruto, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer des critiques sur son plat préféré.

« Enfin plat,… c'est vite dit, vu ce qu'il y a dans ces bols… »

Sasuke avait finalement reprit les choses en mains et avait arrêté Naruto avant qu'il ne le frappe une seconde fois, évitant ainsi des ennuies supplémentaires. Il avait ensuite forcé Naruto à présenter ses excuses et avait renchérit en disant à l'homme…

-Je suis désolé, mais mon ami a un petit problème de comportement. Il n'est pas très équilibré, en réalité il lui manque quelques neurones, c'est dû à sa maladie psychique.

Puis, retenant Naruto de lui sauter dessus, il l'assomma d'un coup sur la tête et l'avait finalement installé tranquillement à l'une des table du restaurant.

Mais tout ça n'avait pas empêché les clients de venir les observé de plus près, ce qui agaçait légèrement Sasuke et il porta sa colère vers le responsable de tout ce people autour d'eux, c'est à dire vers la tête blonde brulé.

Tête blonde qui finalement se contrefichait de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais qui gardait une petite animosité envers le jeune Uchiwa.

-Tu m'as traité de malade mental ou j'ai rêvé ?

Sasuke soupira et s'affaissant dans sa chaise il ricana un instant sous le regard de plus en plus meurtrié du blond. Ce qui rendit le jeune Uchiwa un peu plus satisfait de la réaction de Naruto. Ce dernier allait répliquer quelque chose mais il se fit interrompre par l'arrivée de la serveuse.

-Voilà votre commande !

Fit la jeune femme alors qu'elle déposa devant Naruto un gros bol bien rempli de ramen, ce qui ravi Naruto et ce dernier oublia directement tous les reproche qu'il avait envers Sasuke.

-J'espère que tu ne feras plus d'esclandres maintenant !

Rajouta tout de même Sasuke avant de tourner la tête vers la côté de la fenêtre et de regarder les gens défiler sans fin dans la rue.

Il en oublia presque les autres qui leur jetaient de temps à autre des regards pour voir si ils allaient encore faire du grabuge.

Sasuke soupira pour la forme et Naruto continua de manger à grande vitesse son plat préféré.

C'est à ce moment précis que le regard de Sasuke fut attiré par quelque chose qui venait de passé derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder, il ne vit rien d'étrange.

Les passant riaient, discutaient et marchaient comme d'habitude. Sasuke resta un moment à scruté la rue, mais ne trouva rien d'étrange. Naruto le regarda un moment sans rien dire, ayant remarqué l'attitude soudainement plus méfiante de son ami.

-Qu'est-ch que tu as ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite scrutant encore les alhentours.

-Oy ! Sasuke je te parle !

Reprit Naruto alors qu'il venait de terminer son bol de ramen. Ce fut seulement lorsque Naruto lui passa la main devant les yeux que Sasuke se décida enfin à croiser son regard bleu azure. Regard qui était inquiet et le fixait sans faillir.

-…Hm, non rien, oublie ça !

Finit par dire Sasuke alors que Naruto clignait des yeux et regardait tout autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention de Sasuke.

Ce dernier le remarqua bien mais ne dit rien de plus, il n'y avait rien à ajouter au fond. Il avait soudain eut un sentiment inconfortable et un frison l'avait pris alors qu'il aurait pu jurer que quelqu'un l'avait observé attentivement avant de disparaître soudainement dans la nature.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as alerté ?

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas et laissa Naruto s'énerver tout seul parce qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

Soudain son regard fut surpris de croiser un regard bleu océan juste devant lui. Naruto s'était accroupi sur la table et regardait fixement les yeux couleur nuit de son meilleur ami. Sasuke se recula légèrement, trouvant que leurs visages étaient subitement trop proche l'un de l'autre.

-Regarde !

Fit Naruto en indiquant de la tête la fenêtre. Sasuke suivit le geste de son ami et regarda par dela la fenêtre.

-C'est toi là-bas, si on allait le rejoindre !

Puis pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Naruto entreina la jeune Uchiwa derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la auteur de la sortie, Sasuke réussit à se dégager du poigné de son ami et lui jetant un regard sévère, il lui répliqua d'un thon de reproche…

-Non je ne viens pas !

* * *

…

A suivre

Voilà, je souhaite à tous un bon retour pour le début de cette partie deux. J'espère que je vous ai manqué et que vous soyez ravi de revoir cette fic réapparaitre en haut de la liste.

Moi perso je suis ravie. J'espère que vous serez toujours nombreux à me suivre et que ma fic continuera à plaire.

Bon retour à tous et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.


	26. Chapter 26 (incomplet)

_**A mes lecteurs**_

_..._

_Bonjour à tous! Suite à un soucis d'ordinateur après un violent orage, j'ai tout perdu ce qu'il y avait dessus ainsi que mon propre ordinateur. La carte maire a grillée et mes données aussi. J'ai donc été dans l'incapacité de publier ces deux dernières semaines._

_Voici la seule chose que j'ai réussi à récupérer vu que je l'avais sauvé sur ce site. Enfin voilà, je me suis achetée un nouvel ordinateur et je vais me relancer dans l'écriture des chapitres, je peux vous dire que ça me saoule un peu, mais je vais tourner la page et essayer de réécrire au mieux selon l'idée de base._

_Encore désolée de l'attente et j'espère que vous comprendrez, à bientôt pour le reste du chapitre._

_Amicalement Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

**Si dans dix ans…**

Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques autres

Résumer Et si on se retrouvait dix ans plus tard… Mais qui est cet homme en cagoule ? Tu le reconnais Sasuke ?

Petite note Merci à tous de me lire et de continuer cette fic avec autant de plaisir. Je suis ravie et j'espère que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tous !

Me voici pour la deuxième partie de cet fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous tiendra en alène jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture à tous et bon retour aussi…

* * *

Chapitre 26 Il est déjà bien tard

...

-Q-quoi ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et le regarda avec surprise, Sasuke lui offrit alors un petit sourire sarcastique qui interrogea encore plus Naruto. Ce dernier le regarda un moment sans que Sasuke ne lui réponde. Finalement, Naruto décida de reposer sa question.

-Comment ça tu n'viens pas ?

Sasuke soupira discrètement et croisant ses bras devant lui, il regarda avec scepticisme son ami et décida de répondre sur un ton réprobateur.

-T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Naruto cligna des yeux et se mit à réfléchir.

-Hein ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec encore plus d'étonnement et regarda Sasuke avec un air de dire « Bon tu comte me le dire oui ou non » peint sur le visage.


End file.
